Millennium of the confused
by Hioni
Summary: Just throwing this on here. OC/Captain from Millennium. Ancient City involvement, all written by hand and slowly, oh so slowly being transferred onto here.


In a dingy room hidden deep under an old orphanage a figure was reading though an old book, there were several stacks around them of similar books, all in neat precise rows and stacked above the persons head. The room was poorly lit, only a small electric lantern placed on a rickety table kept the room from being completely void of light. After a few moments the figure grunted and snapped the thick book shut, on the cover there was a year etched into the leather covering, showing it had once been a book of fine quality. 1923. The Figure grunted, done with reminiscing or whatever they had been doing, and plopped the book down on top of a stack. They tugged their cap down more snuggly onto their head before turning to pick up the lantern. In better light, one could see that the person was wearing military style clothing complete with a sturdy trench coat, with no ranks or insignias, though somewhere in the room there was a dusty box that had plenty of both. The time was modern, and the person was not feeling ready for what they were about to do.

It was time to leave again. The older children had slowly began to notice something strange about their Orphanages guard, who had yet to age a single day. They did know that their friend was going to leave soon, and thought it was sad, but the person just couldn't stay any longer. After all, the same person had been the one who founded the Oakwood Orphanage back in 1402. Too keep up with the place, they had to leave every few years until the children either forgot her, or grew up and went away. The only person at the orphanage who knew that the founder was still alive and well was the headmaster. All the headmasters knew the owner of the orphanage wasn't exactly human, and had owned it for a very long time. New headmasters were carefully chosen by the previous one and were warned very seriously about the founder and where in the building was absolutely off limits to everyone, including the headmaster. Each one noticed the fact that the person never aged, nor stayed around for long periods of time, leaving after a few years and coming back once there was a new generation of children, or not coming back at all for years and years. The orphanage ran on without it owner, but was always held dear in the persons heart. It was placed in Gorlitz near the border of modern day Germany, and it was peaceful for so many years. Normal wars happening about, territory disputes and such but nothing the founder could really get too excited about with their long life… Until Christopher Columbus found the new world.

However, the founder of the Orphanage didn't go to the new land until 1565, when they'd learned fluent Spanish and had lived in Spain long enough to pass as a Spaniard themselves. They sailed across the sea with none other than Pedro Menendez and stayed for the founding of St. Augustine, in what is now Florida of the United States of America. Of course, the first thought of the Spanish soldiers was the fortification and defense of their new territory. The founder, passing themselves off as a young male soldier, helped withal of the bringing about of the Fort Marion. Of course they didn't stay around for the fort to be completed as it wasn't done until 1756, but they did come back a few times as different persons, and saw to the completion of the fort. The soldier they had posed as suddenly died and the body was mysteriously never found as they fled back over to Britain in 1762. The founder then moved to France for a while and did not return back to St. Augustine for a while due to certain circumstances.

Life was spent traveling place to place, never being able to stay in one place for too long, but always returning to the Orphanage to dump more books into the hidden room deep below. After many years they finally did return to St. Augustine, and then the pattern of going back and forth between the orphanage, other places of the world, and St. Augustine started up. However, it was time to move on… again. And this time they weren't going to travel to another place in the world, or spend a little time in St. Augustine, it had been a while since they'd been there. No… this time they were going to do something else.

The founder exited the room after glancing around it one last time, closing the door and locking it behind them, so many memories…. They came and went, many of them were nice, but so many were also memories of war and desperate times. It would be a lie to say there were times when the founder wished that they could go to sleep and not have to wakeup… it was tiring… At the end of the long trek up a large passage, the figure locked the door there as well, several times, and then slid a large piece of the wall back into place, and then a solid bookshelf in front of that. No human could get in there on their own, that was made sure of. They picked up a bag and shouldered the rifle next to it with a solemn face before climbing more stairs up out of the basement, and then leaving the building altogether. They waved to the children who had gathered to say bye to their friend, and nodded to the Headmaster before ducking into a waiting truck with a small grumble. The driver grinned toothily, glimpsing the face under the military cap.

"Well aren't you a pretty fella? I bet you have all the pretty young ladies swooning with a smile, no?" the Driver spoke with a heavy German accent and smelled slightly of beer. The lone passenger hoped they were sober enough for the long drive….

It was a long time before they reached the airport. Once they arrived, the founder of Oakwood Orphanage was more than glad to get out of the vehicle that had brought them. They had no further problems until going through Customs. He'd immediately made his way to the German Military recruits Booth, seeing as the person was there to catch the flight to the new recruits camp after all. The first section of the booth was no problem. The man behind the table barked out his laughter

"You hardly look old enough to shave your whiskers, yet you come in here toting your weapon with a serious face and ready to die for your countries cause. I like you!" he spoke in German, gruffly, but motioned for the figure to pass through the gates to the next table at which a young woman, the problem, sat at.

She asked for his Identification papers and passport, while trying not to be obvious about trying to peer under the cap to see this persons face. She did decide whomever she was dealing with was rather good looking however; she smiled flirtatiously before glancing down at the papers "Res Crevan is it? You seem like an eager, strong young man, is this your first time being recruited or have you gone through here before?" she asked, continuing to look through Res's papers. A low, whispery voice replied back it was the first time. She continued flipping through the pages, frowning at a couple of them before looking back up at the Res. She opened her mouth to say that a couple of places were left as blank. They argued for a few minutes, there was no place of birth, most of the background was blank, and Res had somehow managed to miss checking off which gender he was. It wasn't as if he actually read the papers, he'd filled them out plenty of times before and they had never asked for that kind of stuff. The woman was set to dig her heels in, offering to fill out the spaces herself at first, but then getting aggravated when he'd refused. She finally blurted that she couldn't let him go through with incomplete papers.

Res leaned forward to look at the woman fully into the eyes for the first time, she was trapped in the gaze like a fish in a net. He spoke in a low voice, made from music and sounding somewhat hypnotic. "It will be fine to let me pass through ma'am… Everything will be just fine…" His eyes flashed in the light as he tilted his head. This person did not like being told no. The woman's eyes went blank, and she repeated after him, replacing the word "Me" with the word "you" and also calling him "Sir" rather than "Ma'am." Once he had passed through, she forgot even meeting him and went on with her life never knowing.

The last gate through was a simple matter, placing baggage and weapons on a belt to be taken onto the aircraft and then going through the metal detectors, which the belt on his pants sounded off, so he had to take that off and go through it again before they would let him onto the plane. Once he was on the plane with the other recruits, it was a short wait before they took off, heading for the small camp that would test their abilities and knowledge to see if they could handle being a soldier, and then send them off to boot camp. This little camp was to see if they were made of the right stuff and so forth, Res planned to skip right past both recruitment camp and boot camp.

Res slept through most of the flight, having most likely heard the pep-speech the present commander would be likely to give, and ignoring everything when he was awake. He'd wished he hadn't when he stepped off the plane and on to the flat-top of the airport. The smell had hit him as soon as the doors had opened. He'd heard rumors, but had thought that that's all they surely were, rumors. The smell was immortal, and somewhat metallic. It was crude, and one he'd not really smelled in that long of a time. Vampires? Res was thinking more about the smell than he was of where he was walking and bumped into another ahead of him. Mumbling his apology, his mind continued to race as his eyes tried to find where the smell was coming from. It was everywhere! But they didn't smell normal, most of the smells were that of very young vampires, none older than five months that he could smell right at the moment, but the scents were all blending together. Ever since there was a shift in change in the upper German militia leadership, there had been all kinds of stories. Something about a Major leading an incredible army of some sort of nothing but vampires… The idea was revolting really, but at the same time, something nagged him in the back of his mind. If he were to find a way to be noticed by this Major, then perhaps he wouldn't have to move everywhere every time someone noticed he wasn't aging… He would finally have a place where everyone around him wasn't growing old and dying of old age or sickness all the time. That sounded very tempting… though the fact that he'd be surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires all the time kind of dulled the shine to the idea. Who on earth would agree to make so many undead? How on earth did they find enough people willing to live for eternity and damn their souls to hell? Res's soul wasn't exactly damned to hell, not that he knew of, but he certainly didn't enjoy the whole living forever and ever amen thing and was glad he wasn't bloodthirsty. He sniffed once more while following the rest of the men through orientation and then to the barracks. It wasn't until the next day that Res decided he would no longer space out during speeches, the luck he was about to have would come completely unexpected. It seemed the Major himself was actually there, right now, to supposedly raise the moral of the new recruits and take a peek into possible recruits for his special elite battalion that no one really knew was vampires… Res suspected that was what the word elite actually meant in this case. He'd managed to spot the man in the distance during formation that morning, he was being tailed by what appeared to be a young boy with cat ears and a tail. It was odd, he'd never seen another creature with ears like that but at least he'd gotten to see firsthand that the Major did indeed favor monsters. Now Res just had to decide if it would be safe to approach him in person, or wait… or run away. There was something else, somewhat more familiar scented mixed in with the vampires, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was… so he ignored it. At the end of the day, when all the recruits were released to themselves he noticed a small crowed gathering by a tent and heard the static noise of a radio playing. Smiling pulled his cap down slightly and trotted foreword to join them, perhaps the news was on? Or maybe a popular music artist? When he reached the tent it was just a commercial playing, once it was over a haunting noise came through the speakers and the men cheered. What luck! To arrive when they would be playing the famous Black Fox's newest single. The Black Fox was a phantom performer; no one really knew who she was. Several years back she showed up out of the blue and hijacked a large concert. She'd been a beautiful sight, long gorgeous hair the color of blood and chocolate that swung down nearly to her hips, full of life and her eyes were always a different color. She sported fox ears and a tail, it was speculated that it was just part of her costume though there were a few jokes that they were real and that was why she'd never been seen before. Either way, she was almost every man's dream, and quickly became a very popular artist. Hijacking concerts kind of become her thing, though there was a time when she'd managed to take over a small section of the city of London to put on her own concert. No one ever complained.

Shortly after her first couple of appearances, an up and coming Music Company had gotten a mysterious CD labeled with nothing but a Black Fox Insignia on it, they'd almost ignored it but some rookie put played it at home and came to work the next day spazzing. The phantom Performer had sent them a CD to put out, and so they did. Quickly became a best seller and was instantly on the top play list on nearly every radio station, she sang almost everything after all.

Res finished his own day dreaming when someone blurted out at the end of the song that it had to be a sign of good luck. It had put everyone in great spirits, a few of the guys made everyone laugh by trying to sing some of the lyrics themselves and then another grabbed them comically and acted like he was going to either kiss him or kill him. It was all good fun and kind of a bonding moment for the recruits.

The next day blew by as a breeze, he always knew just how much to hold back during these tests to pass as maybe third from the top of the human recruits. He'd done this plenty of times before. After dark however, the scent from the day before that he couldn't identify? Identified itself after dark.

He should have thought about it, all this time he'd been walking around with Immortals all over the place, and not one vampire had said anything to him. He thought maybe they really had that poor of a smell and kind of felt sorry for them, then he smelled it. Dog. Wolf. Canine. Danger. Enemy Alert. All of his alarms went off at once, but it was too late. He found himself dangling by his neck, pinned between a powerful hand and a large tree, which the bark had just been damaged by the force of the slam. He opened his eyes to find himself looking down into the haunting glare of a man much larger than him. The heated gaze almost screamed, "My Territory." At Res. Of course, there was a werewolf in the midst of all these vampires… He'd had run into such creatures before in the past, but had thought they had been wiped out a long time ago, probably why he hadn't thought about it. Of course, those werewolves hadn't exactly been this aggressive unless they felt threatened, or whomever they were protecting was in danger. In this case; Res, the unidentified Immortal, could very much be a threat to the Major. Speaking of the man, there he was… walking over with another being who smelled to be a vampire and clapping his hands amused that his werewolf had caught something, thought it wasn't giving much of a show, just hanging there limply.

"Don't hurt zee poor thing yet Captain… we need to ask it a few questions." The Major spoke absently with a creepy smile. Res felt the grip on his throat loosen slightly and the Captain gave him one last warning glare before letting him drop obediently and stepping back. Res didn't gasp for air like a normal Mortal would, however he did straighten the collar of his trench and then saluted the Major as he approached. The Cat boy suddenly appeared next to the Captain, who wasn't giving off the death vibes anymore, but was still watching him wearily. The rather chunky man smirked slightly before circling the subject one full round, eyeing what he could see of the person before him. From the looks of it, a very human young man stood. Or… was it a man? Was it even human? Excitement was building in the Majors chest and it showed in the deadly gleam in the man's eyes. He couldn't see the boys face, the damned hat kept it shadowed even from the Captains heightened senses. He snorted, it could also be a false alarm. They have had them before… "And you this boy izn't human? I don't see anything wrong with him, he looks like a perfectly healthy young soldier. Zen again… you Immortals are so very good at blending in…" he said leaving it open and sounding a bit amused, relaxing and ordering the being before him to "at ease." Res relaxed and dropped the salute. The cat boy took his chance to introduce himself thrusting his gloved hand out to the stranger.

"'Ello! I'm Warrant Officer Schroodinger~! Messenger boy and go getter for the big guy!" he blurted cheerfully, his tail twitching. Res blinked his surprise before shaking the adorable, yet slightly creepy young mans hand. Res also noticed the Major was undaunted by his subordinates forwardness. His eyes widened slightly as the cat boy launched another question before given orders. Perhaps this was how they operated? "What exactly are you anyways, You don't smell like a human, nor like any of these vampires..." The cat boy released Res's hand with his ever cheerful smile still in place. "You smell similar to the Captain actually but nothing like him at the same time…" he said with his grin widening. The Major arched a brow. He'd expected his pets would at least know what this creature was.

The blond man grunted his surprise to cut off Schroodingers next observation. "You mean you don't even know what he is? We actually have an unknown male among us?" the Majors eyes were wide, but excited and his tone was pleased. His mind was already putting the man under observation and experiments. What wonders could they learn from this creature, what could they use him for in the war? Was he powerful enough to keep up with his famous last battalion?

Schrödinger snorted his laughter. "Who are you talking about Major? We know what all the males are here sir…" the boy said teasingly. A small look of surprise came over the Majors face as he registered what the cat boy had said.

"Well, that explains the missing information on the papers then." The fat blond man said absently before waving his hand dismissively as if the fact that the apparent male before them was actually female didn't phase him at all. "That just leaves the question, what are you?" he said, as his hand went down, Schrödinger lunged forward, his attempt was to snatch the hat off the persons head. Before anyone could move or blink, Res had the now startled cat boy pinned to the ground. Nails around his throat were sharper and longer than they had been a moment before and they eyes under the cap were caramel dripped with blood rather than the calm green brown they had been.

No one moved other than the slight squirming of Schrödinger for a moment. The major found it amusing, if somewhat alarmed at the speed of which the new creature had taken the normally quick witted pet of his down, usually the boy would have just shifted out of the way… and why wasn't he shifting now? If he really wanted loose, all he'd have to do was warp or whatever it was he did…

"Nein! Nein! I won't touch the cap, just don't kill me!" Schrodinger yowled when he decided to speak and that he might not have his throat ripped out before he could speak! Res snorted breath out her nose disdainfully before righting herself, pulling a blade from her boot and releasing the boy in the same movement. Schrodinger disappeared immediately to reappear next to the Major, who's grin only widened as the Captain tensed. The males were ignored as Res reached up and carefully cut two slits into the cap she wore. By the time she put away the blade two fox-like ears poked from the gaps in the headwear and the Major was chuckling joyously, barely a sane laughter. Res swept the coat to the side showing a portion of her womanly figure and allowing a furry white-tipped tail to reveal itself.

She dropped the quiet genderbending whisper and spoke with a decidedly silky smooth feminine voice. "To tell the truth, I'm not even entirely sure what I am. As far as I know my heritage is one of a kind." She released the coat to let it fall back into place, hiding her figure again. The major considered her with an amused smile, if it weren't for the ears and her voice right now, that trench-coat hid everything. Even knowing she was a woman didn't help him to find even the slightest hint of a female curve. The major leaned forward, having now moved closer to her, his glasses glinted in the half light provided by one of the lights for the camp in the distance. They were just on the edge of a line of trees, well out of the way of where they would be spotted. Not that anyone would come, all being under the majors command in the first place.

"And what exactly is your Heritage, Mizz Crevan." The major drawled out the best he could in his heavy German accent. Res didn't show a twitch of fear, smelling whatever he'd eaten last on his breath at his nearness.

"My mother was a witch as far as I know, and my father is unknown. Years ago it was suggested by a Japanese Mushi-shi that he was a fox spirit…" She said flicking her ears pointedly. "…due to the nature of my characteristics. That was back in 1386 however… I'm not sure if the translation into English is the same anymore due to the major changes and civil war that was wracking the country at the time. I was born in Ireland in 1333, just as the large rebellion ripped through Japan… I suppose my father was killed then, if he was in fact a Japanese fox spirit. Mother just claimed he was from Japan and had a sword that supposedly belonged to him." She said dully, her tone told that she didn't particularly care what her parents were really. The major took it she'd gone back to find her father at the time and had been unsuccessful by her mannerisms. Schrödinger was shocked mostly at her age, as was the captain really.

"You're ancient!" blurted the cat boy, who was merely laughed at by the major.

"I thank you, but I rather like to think of it as well educated." Res snorted as a reply, she rather liked the boy already really, even if he was a science project of sorts… The major had one last question, already wanting Res, whether he was a he or a her, for his collection. He leaned back on his heels smiling with that oddly creepy amused smile of his.

"There is but one more thing I would like to know of you, Res Crevan… if that is your name... Why on earth are you parading yourself as a man?" he asked arching a brow. Res blinked back, That was what he wanted to know about? Really? She answered unwaveringly.

"It's Reseda… actually." She replied, "and I find it rather disrespectful to run around as a woman with my talents. The males get offended rather easily with their egotistical behavior when a female can do the things they can at their level or higher. That combined with the fact that I'd rather be fighting off the enemy rather than trying to fight off my comrades advances." She ended statement with an apologizing look, "No offence meant herr Major." The major chuckled.

"None taken… The times have changed however and females are accepted as well as the men, your reasons are very refreshing however. I'm glad that's cleared up, that was the main thing bothering me really. I couldn't really figure out what you were, gender or race with zees silly creatures prattling on. Zee captain seems to be the only one with any sense in his head." He said nodding towards the Captain, who remained silent, still leering expressionlessly at Res from under his own cap. He no longer looked ready to kill her at a breaths notice and seemed much more at ease than he had been earlier, finding her no threat apparently. She was a Lady after all… She felt a little relief at that, as if they had accepted her as she was. The Major stepped back from her and turned as if making to leave. They were going to just leave her after this? The Cat boy bound ahead of him cheerfully waving goodbye to Reseda and sticking his tongue out at her playfully. The Captain merely turned towards the direction the Major was heading, but didn't follow as the Major spoke.

"Your things have been moved to a private tent near the zeppelin. I hope you find the new quarters acceptable for temporary purposes… we haven't informed the crew of a new arrival to the ranks as of yet and we don't want you to get eaten so it's not safe to put you on board with the others." He continued walking as if he was merely telling someone something in passing. "The Captain shall lead you to the tent…" he turned towards her one last time in the darkness provided by the trees, even with her inhuman eyesight could only see a black outline of the large man and the gleam of his glasses as he spoke to her for the last time for that night. "Welcome to the Millennium, Lieutenant Crevan, I'm hope you don't mind the promotion." He turned and left in the night, another figure of a tall blond man dressed in white science garb joined him from the edge of a building as they walked, leaving her with the Captain. She pondered on it a moment, was it normal to be promoted before you were even properly recruited? She'd heard of the Millennium… they were like the secret weapon of the German army weren't they? Maybe she shouldn't have slept through the last world war… She made it a note to try to keep up with world events more often, she wasn't even sure what this war was about. Every army was the same, death and destruction usually on whichever side you were on… If you won, good for you, if you lost… better luck next time. Thousands would die of course, that almost was a given with any war… but it was so repetitive she wondered if any of it would ever stop or if any of it was really doing any good in the long run. She turned to the Captain, who in turn turned and started walking.

Res couldn't help but to be impressed with the Hindenburg II. It was a massive airship and she didn't even want to know how much it cost to engineer the craft. She'd heard about the Hindenburg disaster and seen pictures of it, but this ship appeared much larger…. Maybe it was just the fact her tent was apparently RIGHT UNDER it… and she was straining her neck to look up at the large thing. The Captain cleared his throat after a moment when he realized she wasn't following him anymore. When she looked at him he pointed at her, then turned and pointed at a sturdy military tent stationed not far from the makeshift gondola platform that the giant thing was hovering over. If the sun was directly over head of her tent… she'd still be in shade because that's how close she was… she was under the bulge of the large rigged airship. She nodded and closed the distance a moment, cross with herself for acting like an idiot and staring at an aircraft like some unintelligent loon… The captain watched her lift the flap and look into her tent, checking to see if her stuff was there and then turned to leave. Res let go of the flap and turned to speak to the Captain only to see his retreating form. She frowned. _No orders? No information as what I am to do now? What about tomorrow? What am I to do tomorrow? Who do I report in to? He could have at least told me that much…. Oh boy… Reseda what have you gotten yourself signed up for this time… _She tugged her cap down more securely and tucked her ears back into the slits she'd cut for them earlier as she watched the Captains noble figure march off for a bit. With a quiet sigh, wondering what she was going to do next, she turned back to her tent. Schrödinger suddenly appeared before her and held out a parcel… she took it questioningly but he only laughed and then was suddenly gone before Reseda could speak. Once in the tent she read her new assignment, stating her as a new addition to the Werewolf Unit as a Lieutenant serving under the Major. There were no further orders and she tipped the bag a little further and into her hand slid her new ranks. She stared at them for a long moment, this was the fastest she'd ever been recruited and promoted… especially to such a high rank. She attached the ranks to the shoulders of her uniform style long-coat. She had no other clothing, not having been assigned any uniform as of yet, but she did like the long coat personally. True, she would have been in a tight spot if she didn't have it, but all the years it had worked out fine… if a bit uncomfortable when she couldn't have the coat. She'd simply wrap her tail tightly and tuck it into her pants the best she could. Usually she made sure the pants she received were at least a size larger than really needed, just in case. Of course… She had no idea if the Majors crew were to wear a certain Uniform or not. The Major, Captain and little Warrant officer cat boy were all dressed differently… Until the rest of the men knew the battalion was teeming with vampires, she didn't really need for them to know she was a freak as well so she'd simply keep dressing the way she had been.

Knowing she was likely being watched… she moved to the darkest corner of the tent and pulled off her cap to repair the slits she'd cut into it before… by repairing that meant making them able to be closed with a button. Velcro would be less work, but tended to irritate and scratch at her ears. Once completed, she shoved the cap back on, tucking her hair back into it and went to sleep as she was. Just in case something happened in the night…

The next morning, she was up before dawn without a clue what to do. Nothing had happened in the night, no one came with orders like she'd hoped and the Hindenburg II wasn't set to take off until the next two days. Whenever it struck the Major's fancy to up and move, the dirigible would pull anchor and take off. None of the inhuman ones seemed to be on ground though… She watched the sunrise for a little bit before deciding she had to do something… she was restless… that was the whole reason for joining the army in the first place wasn't it? She was glared at by a few of the new recruits that had been on the plane with her that recognized Res… She was still a he, and he was now a Lieutenant when he'd arrived on the same plane as the others had and none of the training or testing had even started yet. The training Sergeants saluted her when she watched over the new recruits being put through Physical Training and drills. She spent the whole day drifting from unit to unit, and it wasn't until much later that evening, the sun starting to set, that she spotted anyone from the Hindenburg II. At that point she was in the weapons range, more showing off than actually working… but one of the training Sergeants wasn't doing a very good job in training his recruits… At that point, the batch of recruits he'd been looking after were going to be more of a danger to themselves and comrades than the enemy. So of course Res had lent a hand, showing them the most efficient way to load, aim, and fire most if not all of the long range weapons and then letting them do it. She watched over her little group with an odd fondness forming, she liked teaching… It reminded her of her first years running the orphanage… before they started growing up and coming back to their roots and finding the same woman still teaching twenty years later and not having aged. It complicated things a bit. One of the trainees asked for her assistance once again, wanting Res to fire it off and give a demonstration. It was a long distance, sniper type weapon that the author is not allowed to actually name. She fired it with 100% accuracy at an insane distance that rather shocked the rest of the men. Putting the man back in his place, Res directed him carefully and told him to fire. Perfect hit on the third try for the man and there was clapping behind her. Res turned and saluted with the rest of the young new recruits.

"Vwell done! Well done indeed. I don't believe you missed a single shot this evening Lieutenant and your guiding skills are exceptional. We could use more trainers like you…" he said cheerfully and patted the soldier who'd fired under Res's tutorage before ordering them to continue on, motioning Res to follow. "You are a good shot, you like the long range fire arms then?" he asked, sounding curious while Schrodinger followed them, hands behind his head looking very bored.

Lt. Res shook her head slightly. "They are fine weapons sir, but I personally prefer close combat weapons…" she replied honestly. She didn't say she would rather fight hand to hand… with her claws and teeth and other things… Pistols and blades were fun to handle, and she rather liked handling assassin grade wires as well. "I… do like watching things blow up though… the idea simple chemical reactions can cause so much damage and make such beautiful explosions is very intriguing." She added. So… she was a bit of a pyro at times. Schrodingers tail curled slightly at her voice when she mentioned how she enjoyed watching things being blown up while the Major chuckled.

"You are my kind of gal…" he said amused. "You quarters are ready on the dirigible, We've stationed you between the Captain and Schrödinger's room so that they can keep an eye out for you. Lieutenant Rip Van Wrinkle is in the room across from your own. I'm sure you understand the precaution…" he said with a bit of a smirk. Reseda did, they didn't trust her as of yet, and that was understandable after all. They knew nothing about her. "I do regret having to take my leave of you, but I have other important things to attend to. Schrodinger will escort you to your quarters onboard the airship, your things haven't been moved this time, so you will need to collect them."

Reseda bowed slightly at her dismissal, then turned to follow Schrodinger, only to find him halfway across the field already. She had to run to catch up with him. Before long, she realized the boy was playing with her, leading her all over the place and making it a game to see if she could keep him in sight. She did her best to within human limits. She became irate after some time, growling under her breath about how silly the whole ordeal was and the boy needed to be taught some manners, she decided everyone out at that hour was a vampire or werewolf anyways by now, seeing her chasing a cat shouldn't phase anyone. She stopped where she was and relaxed her breathing, undoing the buttons so her ears could escape their confined space, something invisible shimmered under her skin as she released something before taking a deep breath, exhaling, then sniffing slightly. Locating the direction the pesky little cat boy went, she bound off in the direction and was gone in a blink of an eye from the Doctors view, who'd been watching her from a small distance. He'd wondered if Schrodinger had aggravated her enough or not, he was pleased and scribbled something down on his clipboard.

It wasn't long before Schrodinger tired of his game of reverse cat and mouse when he realized Lieutenant Crevan wasn't going to be shaken off so easily. He gave in and led her straight to the Hindenburg II, pausing at the tent she'd been in before so she could grab her military duffle and standard rifle. She followed him up the stairs to the gondola entrance to the dirigible and then through it down a few narrow hallways, she had been on a similar aircraft, but nothing could compare to this magnificent airship. They hadn't wasted any space when designing the inside of it… that much was for sure. Schrodinger showed her the Bridge, where they had their meeting most often, and showed her where a few other important rooms, like the common room and cafeteria… a large open room with tables that did have a cook, though he wasn't used to cooking since the refrigerators were mostly filled with blood… Before leaving the vicinity, Schrodinger gave her a hesitant glance.

"Do you even eat food? I haven't seen you touch a thing since you've gotten off the plane." He quipped, his ears flickering forward. So… they had been watching her the whole time… "Do you eat anything weird? I don't think it's a problem if you do though, the major will provide." He rattled on curiously. Res shook her head; refraining from teasing him and saying she ate nosey little cat-boys whenever she got hungry. It was tempting though.

"I just hadn't thought about it is all, normal human food will sustain me for a while, though I may disappear once in a while for something fresher…" she replied, wondering how morbid that sounded, she didn't hunt humans, that was against her own rules and besides that, human blood made her stomach churn unpleasantly. Schrodinger shrugged and led her to the hall where their quarters were, chatting the whole while about how much fun it was with the millennium and a little about the other special members that traveled on board with them. When they reached the hallway another person occupied it, seeming to have apparently just come out of a room himself and Schrodinger all but pranced over to him happily. The Captain, who gave Schrodinger a look, seemingly speaking with his eyes, pointing them at Lieutenant Crevan and then back to the cat boy who was grinning,

"Hello Captain! Just finishing up showing Frauline Crevan around the Hindenburg, haven't showed her the cabin she's assigned too yet, do you know which one it is?" Schrodinger questioned cheerfully, obviously knowing the answer but being playful. The Captain frowned lightly and raised his arm to point at the door next to his own. Res took the hint, saluting and moving to her cabin to open the door, feeling the barely restrained animosity coming from him and wondering why he was pissed and if maybe it was because of her. Schrodinger spoke to him in quiet tones and even with her excellent hearing couldn't tell what he was saying or if the Captain was even answering back. She dumped her bags to the side of her door with barely so much as a glance into the room before closing it again. When she turned back around the Cat boy grinned, waved, and disappeared with a blink. The Captain turned to Lt. Crevan and neither said a thing as they somewhat stared at each other blankly.

She was not ready to let her guard down with these other Immortals, especially this one, who'd been ready to kill her at a moment's notice. He seemed perfectly okay with her at the moment, granted he wasn't exactly in a very welcoming stance, but she wasn't planning on dying soon because of a foolish move of letting her guard down to trust another person. Not after so many years of being painstakingly careful and trusting no one but herself.

She ended the staring war by stepping back with a small bow of sorts and turning on her heel, leaving the Captain behind to go look around on her own.

Captain Hans allowed himself to breathe again and slumped against a wall with a shudder. He thought she'd never leave… It was several moments before he could regain his composer and rather than heading out like he'd planned he let himself back into his room. Closing the door, he hurled his M43 officers cap against the wall and cursed under his breath. Why was it so hard to hold himself back around that female? Her scent drove him wild… He plopped down on the bed, resting forward with his elbows on his knees. That new Lieutenant was going to cause him to explode and he didn't really know any other reason other than her scent. She didn't behave like a female, she didn't dress like one and he couldn't really see her face the way she wore that cap. That helped a bit actually to keep him from disgracing them both. The moment she'd arrived he'd wanted to seek out where the scent was from, and the night before it had been a complicated matter. He had only been able to control himself at that time because the Major was present and he wasn't sure if the driving need he felt was to kill her, eat her, or mate her… or all three in various orders. He was an alpha male and probably should have been normal but it worried him. Nothing else had ever created such a disturbance in his being like that, nothing.

He sighed and flopped back onto the bed to glare at the ceiling. He would have to take himself to the Doc. Speaking of the Doctor… He hoped that the man had noticed the same thing he'd noticed. When She'd done whatever it was that she'd done to release her natural power, she was only using a tiny percentage of it… He'd been watching from a high spot in a tree as Schrodinger led her on a wild goose chase… it had been their orders to observe her. When she'd let down whatever it was that she'd let down, he'd had to cling to the tree because of the Raw scent that emanated from her when she had, if only for a moment. Schrodinger hadn't smelt a thing, and neither did the Vampires, which bothered him as well. Something wasn't right about her, he couldn't place a finger on what. Seeing as he was in league with a horde of Nazi vampires he really had no room to speak, but the fact her scent did that to him bothered him. There was also the fact that just before she'd lunched, her muscles rippled pleasantly under his coat and out of sight before lunging after Schrodinger. He'd not been able to see a thing, yet could picture it clearly and it sent him straight to his room. He rolled over and off the bed, grumpy and aggravated. He'd love to just hide away in his room where the bitch's scent couldn't bother him, but he'd already left the Major to himself for far too long at is was. He scooped up his cap and strode from the room, putting it on in the same motion.

Res had ended up in the common area acting as a male once again. A small bar that seemed to serve blood and alcoholic drinks had two vampires seated at it, and across the decent sized room was a woman humming to German Opera. She had round glasses and wasn't in proper uniform, not that it bothered anyone. Res seated himself down on a couch not far from her and listened to the music playing from the old fashioned phonograph. He spaced out for a moment, thinking about how quickly the last two days had sped by. He blinked at the woman now in front of him, whom he realized was now no longer humming to the tune and trying to peer under the cap.

When Res pulled his face back and tugged the cap down farther feigning shyness, the woman smiled cheerfully. "Ello there! You must be new!" she said brightly. Res allowed a false blush to rise as she continued to speak. "I'm Rip Van Winkle, or, actually A photocopy of the original that was eaten, but I'm still me so it doesn't matter!" she rattled on offering her hand, which Res shook firmly.

"Res, Lieutenant Res Crevan." He replied in the genderless low voice, keeping up with the guise that she was actually a he.

"I thought I heard Schrodinger chattering about us having a new member to our prestigious Werewolf Unit~ Welcome to the Millennium young lad!" she bolstered on leaning forward with a huge grin, obviously friendly to the point where she could possibly come off as frightening. "You're pretty cute! I bet you'll have all the girls in the Cities just falling at your feet later~ Is there a girlfriend back home I should warn?" she teased, deciding he was pretty cute after all, his face was just like a girls!

Res shook his head, "No Ma'am, I didn't leave anyone behind." Except for oh… an entire orphanage full of kids, but he didn't say that either. He decided to tease back a little, or… flirt, as it's called. "You are rather cute yourself, ma'am, if you don't mind my observance." He said smoothly. The men at the bar mentally cheered the boy on for his boldness as it seemed he'd somewhat caught Rip off guard. She giggled, what happened to him being the shy type?

This was fun and all, but she didn't need some poor boy lusting after her when there was work to be done. "Sorry, but you're not my type~" she bubbled in a kind tone managing to sound flattered. To her surprise, the new young lieutenant smiled rather than looked crestfallen.

"'s'okay, I like men anyways." Res replied easily with a light chuckle. One of the men at the bar sprayed their drink all over the place, earning a dry look from Res and an angry shout from the standing bartender as Rip doubled over howling with laughter.

On the other hand, Res felt rather nice. It had been a while since she'd been able to talk to another woman as a woman after she'd admitted to Rip that he was actually a she, which greatly relieved the two male vampires at the bar who in turn were a bit skeptical but admitted that the joke had been a pretty good one.

The girls didn't talk about much, but both learned they had a common interest, which was music, and Reseda learned more about what Rip had meant about being a photocopy. Seemed the original Rip Van Winkle had been drained by an enemy Vampire named Alucard, but she'd been in luck because the Doctor had been able to genetically re-create her using the DNA he'd taken from her a little more than year before, and somehow managed to preserve her memories from the time. So she was Rip Van Winkle, just missing a little over a year's worth of memories. It made Res wonder about the soul; did this Rip still have the same soul as the previous Rip? Or was this proof that there was no such thing? She didn't ask. Res decided if she ever did die, she'd prefer to stay dead, rather than having a photocopy of herself running behind her footsteps with most of her memories. The name Alucard also seemed vaguely familiar, she couldn't recall any reason why though and didn't dwell on it too hard.

Reseda parted from Rip and hour before sunrise, heading to where the Cabins were located. She was stopped by a Vampire who introduced himself as Doc… or Doctor… he didn't care what she called him. She merely eyed him wearily as he handed her a bottle of pills.

"I want you to take one of these every evening when you wake." He ordered, plain and simple. Res would be damned if she took pills from a stranger for no apparent reason and not knowing what they were. It must have showed or he must have expected her to feel that way because he went on. "They are to hide your scent, or at least weaken it anyways."

Res cocked her head, why on earth would she need to hide that? Her scent was far less powerful than the stink of the vampires, and quite frankly, the enemy would smell them long before they would smell her. She knew she didn't stink… or at least she didn't think she did… "Why?" she asked plainly in a dry voice.

The Doc was blunt. "To keep the Captain from drooling over you and confusing him." He snapped. "You are a female Were of some kind, and while we don't exactly know what yet, your scent is driving him crazy. He doesn't know what his creature side wants but it's to either kill you, screw you, or possibly devour you, and we can't have that now can we?" he said rather dryly, adjusting his small round glasses with the multiple lenses. Reseda said nothing, but flushed darkly under her cap as she took the pill bottle and retreated into her room, closing and leaning against the door. He told her through the door in an annoyed sounding voice to take one now why she was at it. He was aggravated, but it really wasn't her fault, and he knew that. He just didn't need the Captain coming in and interrupting his research confused with a bulging erection in his pants and a wild look in his eyes asking for help.

Reseda did just as he said, after smelling the bottle of course and testing one of the capsules herself. Then she looked about the small cabin. It wasn't nearly as tight as she thought it would be, them being on an airship and all. There was a bed, a nightstand with a lamp bolted to it, a wardrobe with a pair of drawers on the bottom of it, and a chest at the foot of the bed. All of which were bolted to the floor securely. The bed was what really surprised her, it was a full bed rather than a cot or even a twin sized bed. It wasn't quite large enough for two of her to sleep comfortably without bumping each other, but she could roll in that one without pulling her tail! She opened the door that the thought might lead to a small closet or something but to her surprise she found a tiny bathroom. The toilet was almost in the same space as the shower and you could wash your hands while sitting on the toilet at the same time, but still… she had her own bathroom. She quickly used the shower, scrubbing hard everywhere in hopes of getting rid of her scent, face heating up at the thought of it again. She'd never had this problem before, and hadn't expected it at all with the Captains pristine restraint. When she was done she changed into a fresh uniform, leaving her trench coat to hang on the open wardrobe door. Res sighed slightly wishing now that she had packed clothing despite the fact she knew it would have just been more trouble than it would have been worth if things had been different. Can you imagine the chaos when a male soldier was found with female clothing? Sure she could have brought male clothing, but without the coat and the sturdy cloth of the uniform pants her tail would have been noticeable and either way she'd never have been able to wear the clothing. Pajama's especially… if someone happened to barge into her tent in the late hours of the night for something and noticed something out of place, she'd have been done for.

Clean, and in a clean uniform she lay down on her bed. She was already unpacked. She didn't have anything to unpack in the first place! Just her small kit and the third uniform, both of which she'd taken out when she'd pulled out the one she was wearing. She turned off the lamp and rolled over, going to sleep thinking about what the Doctor had said about the Captain, it did explain that strange tense feeling she got from him earlier….

The next evening, Captain hans was up before sunset. Breakfast time for him. He stretched, ignoring the throbbing member in his pants. He'd had an interesting dream when he'd been asleep. Involved was a young woman with long chocolate brown hair and violet colored eyes, a woman he wondered where he'd seen before. She was probably from either the TV or a woman he'd been with in his past for a night. He didn't bother wondering why he'd had such an explicit dream, he knew it was the were-foxes scent that had messed with his hormones and driven them through the wall. He'd gone to Doc the night before in hopes that he could give him something for it. He couldn't afford to embarase himself or the new Lieutenant just because he had forgotten the carnal need for a woman that female Were-beings stirred up in a male, oh it was much stronger this time but he didn't think on it. He didn't like it, but he was little more than an animal after all.

Dressing, he put away his thoughts and steeled himself as he walked out his door. He'd usually wake Schrodinger and then continue on to the mess hall, but now he did have to wake his new lieutenant. He knocked on her door soundly and waited to here shuffling inside. Frowning when there was none, he pounded on it hard three times. Still nothing. Growling under his breath, he prayed she wore clothing when she slept and pushed the door open and was greeted with an empty room. Seemed she was already awake… Her bed was made up neatly in military fashion and it looked as if the room wasn't even used. He closed the door and strode off to wake Schrodinger, not even bothering to knock on the boys door as he opened it. They were used to this routine.

With Schrodinger now awake and in tow, the Captain made his way to the small cafeteria. He couldn't hardly remember the dream he'd had anymore as he pushed open the door. He watched Schrodinger skip in and make a beeline for the Cereal. Evening was morning to them, he himself headed for the kitchen area. Since most of the staff were mainly blood drinkers, those who weren't, aside from the Major of course, had to fend for themselves. He was surprised to find his new Lieutenant in the kitchen already.

Reseda glanced up at him as she scooped out a ladle of bacon from the skillet. "Good day Captain, forgive me if I don't salute, my hands are full. Would you like some eggs and bacon?" she asked, still moving, flipping bacon and eggs expertly from the same skillet onto a growing pile. The smell of cooked vittles made the Captains mouth water and he nodded, then shook his head. She didn't have to cook for him. He opened his mouth to tell her that, but closed it again seeing as his first answer was the one being heeded anyways when she cracked several more eggs into the skillet. He found it interesting she was using an Iron skillet, he hadn't even known they'd had one. Well, he could at least find her another plate to put more food on… He did so and watched her a moment before making their drinks, she'd already had the orange juice out so he figured that was what she planned on drinking. Res was in the mode at the moment, she was used to cooking for the kids at the orphanage, and in other places as well… Hans stuck his head out the kitchen door to check on the troublesome cat boy before taking the drinks out there. As he left the kitchen he realized something. He didn't have to force himself to not pin the female Lieutenant down and rut like an animal. He couldn't even smell her and was relieved, believing the food smells were probably drowning out her scent. A few minutes later she came out with the food and set a heaping plate of food in front of him. Schrödinger's eyes widened and his nose twitched as she set a smaller plate with bacon in front of him as well. As usual, she cooked too much…

After they had eaten, which had been an awkwardly quiet meal aside from Schrodingers occasional chatter and without her overpowering female scent, the Captain learned she was a rather nice person. She mentioned something about an orphanage when Schrodinger asked why on earth she'd cooked so much food. Reseda in turn, learned she'd joined at a rather pleasant time. The major was planning on a small vacation from war after lifting off. He apparently wanted to relax for a few months before some kind of big bang attack on England. They had a little more work to do of course, the Major planned to put some sort of foot in the British Government in a quiet manner. He planned to stick roots in on the inside through one of the Ambassadors and kill one of the generals quietly in the same move… They were headed for London next~ they would ride part way of course on the Hindenburg II, but would have to drive in undercover. Reseda listened to Schrödinger babble on about the next mission as she followed him and her Captain off the airship and onto the training grounds. All the way out to the Target Range and Combat Training fields. Reseda noted that night-time training was very different from daytime training… by a whole species… The Captain checked in and addressed a sergeant about training demonstrations via a file she hadn't even seen him bring with him. Res observed the Vampires. They weren't currently training and were taking small break while their teacher was occupied and she frowned when they noticed her.

The Captain turned when Schrodinger tugged on his sleeve and pointed. Seemed the Lieutenant had made some friends. Some newly turned freaks that had apparently arrived with her when she'd come in. Only they'd arrived as humans whereas she hadn't. They were apparently very full of their selves and their new power, he noticed by their stances and the attitude as one of them heatedly was asking how he'd been promoted to an officer rank high as Lieutenant before even joining the military. Said something crude about papers, assuming the blank space literally meant Res was a He-She and their other assumption was way off, claiming they believed Res had opened himself up to higher ranks in order to get the one he had. Asking who she sucked off and if Res would be willing to do it again to keep them quiet. The Captain watched calmly, planning to have the man executed later for insubordination and for the absolutely disgusting things he was suggesting. Res appeared perfectly human before them, they had no idea who they were messing with and the Captain expected the woman to lash out or bring the man to his knees crying like any other officer would do in this case when dealing with a particularly foul and stupid vampire. The vampires were hoping the Lt. would get mad, because they could use their new powers to take him down and make a bloodbath of him. Res surprised them however.

She sighed, a fairly feminine sound, as she patted the accusing vampire on the shoulder almost fondly. "You… my dear sweet child, are an Idiot." She said, not bothering to mask her voice and allowing her normal female voice to shine through. "I do give you credit for your boldness at confronting an officer, though I'm afraid your attitude and rather grave mistake overshadows that. I must ask that you put those thoughts from your mind and simply accept the fact that some things just can't be explained properly." She continued dryly. "I for one do not appreciate being called an 'It' or he-she, and I especially do not like being accused of sleeping with higher commanding officers or anyone for that matter, but I am willing to let it slide." She said all of this with a dry even tone that had a cold chip to her voice.

The brush of, of course, left the small group of Vampires feel as if she'd just belittled them… and that didn't mix well with their now oversized vampiric Egos. The Captain was slightly impressed on how she'd handled it, but knew such a thing would lead to blows. Fresh Vampires like these were ground soldiers for a reason. They were immature, didn't even know their own strength, and thought they could take on anything in the world. A human woman, no matter the rank, was like a small animal to them. Food, something that shouldn't talk back and was as far from a threat to them as a blade of grass. The only catch was that Res wasn't a human, not by a long shot. She moved to turn her back on them, in a normal battalion it would have been a show of trust… but not in this one. The Captain readied himself to warn her and was a bit too late.

Not that Res needed any help. As soon as the shot was fired by the same recruit that had mouthed off at her, she moved faster than the vampires eyes could follow and had him by the neck before the Captain could blink. She dug her nails, now longer and much sharper than they had been, into his flesh as she pulled him down to eye level. She glared at him, and something in her eyes most of scared him because he started trembling before she growled and shoved him backwards. "Go to sleep for a few hours." She commanded as he fell back eye's having gone blank as he crumpled to the ground. "As for the rest of you fools, don't let your heads get to big. I don't want to have to remind any of you that there are far more frightening things in this world than a vampire after he wakes up." She said to the rest of the group. "and another lesson, when you aim for someone when their back is to you, the heart is on the other side than when they are facing you… and don't try to shoot your officers." She turned on her heel and resumed stalking off in the direction of the Captain and Schrodinger, not feeling a bit sheepish, but rather irritated that they'd had to see that.

"What did ya do to him?" Schrodinger asked curiously, peering around the side of her to watch the group being scolded once again by their trainer as they picked up their now sleeping comrades body and dragged him. Res replied evenly that she'd used her mothers charms and her fathers venom, confusing the cat boy and making the Captains mouth quirk as he fought off an amused smile.

The next two days were uneventful and followed a bleak schedule of waking up, walking about the training facilities to be seen and evaluate the new vampires training, and appearing with the Major when he made a big speech to the newest members of the Vampire force.

The Third day the Hindenburg II was prepared for takeoff. Shortly after they lifted off the ground, Lt. Res was invited to the bridge by the Major himself on the Intercom, earning her a few weary glances from some of the others she passed on board the airship. In the Bridge area were a few of the other Exclusive Millennium officers including the Captain, Doc, Schrödinger, and Rip Van Wrinkle, who immediately skipped over to her side as she entered the area. Apparently, she'd been invited just to enjoy the view. She loved it of course, though you would have to look close to tell. The Major was pleased that his new 'pet' was enjoying herself. He watched her, and the reaction to of the others to her from his thrown like elevated chair where he sat. Her ears poked through her cap and he noticed as Rip chatted continuously at her they often flicked in both his and the Captains directions. She was fully alert of her situation, even in such a casual setting, and her main concerns and points of true interest were the Captain and himself. She was undoubtedly a good soldier, alert to the chain of command.

After a little while the room cleared mostly. The sun was starting to rise over a hill and the Vampires were not equipped to handle the UV rays they were about to be exposed to. It was to be a truly beautiful sunrise, but apparently only one person in the bridge was going to truly appreciate it. Reseda stared out the glass as the sun kissed the land and Schrödinger at the Majors feet didn't know a thing. The major was watching Captain Hans amusedly because he caught him watching the new Lt. Reseda as she viewed the lovely sight. For only having been with them maybe less than a week, and with only having appeared mostly male in dress and showing no features aside from her chin and the tip of her nose that peeked from under the unusually dark shade from under her cap, she'd still managed to capture the Captains Interest. Or had she? The Major smirked slightly, his head propping his head upright tiredly, the Captain was a hard man to read, during his whole time and all the years he'd spent with him, he'd never taken a woman back to his quarters, nor even showed anything more than a bare appreciative glance towards some of the most beautiful women on the planet. He was sure the man did at least take care of such business at least once every five years; he was a werewolf and male after all. No one was exempt from such urges. Rutting at some whore in an ally way or cheap rented room didn't count as taking an interest in them in the Majors eyes, not when it came to the Captain. It amused him.

"We shall land in a few days, Lieutenant. I am putting you in charge of being the distraction when the time comes. I don't care how you capture their attentions, just do so in a way that it does not appear suspicious to the Millennium." The Major spoke, Causing Res's ears to swivel back towards him before she turned and for the Captain to look towards him in mildly dull interest. "I'm sure Schrödinger has already informed you of our next little mission. It will take place in a concert hall, as it seems both men have reserved seats for the same day and have family who like the Modern music. I need to be sure all eyes are on stage for at least thirty minutes, but I would like a more comfortable time schedule if you can offer it." He smiled at her. "Do you think you can do it?" He watched her facial expression, or what he could see of it. Her lips turned downward a split second, drawn thin as she thought and then she let out a small sigh and nod as if coming to terms with something internally before nodding again.

"Yes sir. I believe I can give you up to an hour, though it might be tight for me to get out, you will be in the clear probably for several hours…" she replied. The major smiled happily, she did mention she liked explosives right? If something explosive happened the Media would be everywhere and the focus would be on it rather than noticing anything slightly shady. She hadn't said, but to capture everyone attention it would have to be something big. He didn't know how big she was planning and he was taking a risk letting her handle it when he didn't know if she was to be trusted.

"Good! Then I can take all four of you with me. You, The Captain, Doc, and Schrödinger shall be my escorts that evening. Captain, you of course can take care of that irksome general for me while Doc and I will handle Negotiations with the Ambassador… Schrödinger will be our communication of course, having a boy who is everywhere and nowhere is useful in any situation." He spoke to them all, lowering the seat and waking Schroodinger in the same movement. He stood up, still smiling. "I am looking forward to see what sort of distraction you can pull off, I know you like blowing things up…" he said as he walked toward the exit. He waved a half hearted dismissal at them when he went through the door. Reseda's mouth turned into a slight smirk, she wouldn't be blowing anything up this time around. The Captain frowned, misinterpreting the look.

"It would be best to keep the casualties to a minimum…" he said, just above a whisper. He'd startled Res by speaking out loud for the first time to her, but she didn't show it. She smiled at, looking up slightly as he'd closed the gap between them when he was talking in order to show authority or intimidate her into listening. She didn't know which, but the Captain blinked at the smile, and the fact with the sunlight beaming in the windows the way it was, he could just barely see the rest of her face, though it was still heavily shaded.

She shoved her hands into her coat pockets and lowered her head, turning around and feeling foolish. She shouldn't be smiling at him when he was trying to reprimand her, and off duty at that! "Don't worry Captain, I don't believe in attacking a perfectly good audience." She said turning and saluting him at the door and left him alone in the bridge.

The rest of the journey they were ordered to leave her alone unless she was asked for assistance. For the most part she seemed to stay in her room, though Schroodinger said he'd heard drilling in her room and the Captain had spotted her muttering dryly under her breath as she lugged a sixty pound block of dry ice. It was no problem weight wise but she didn't need that much and apparently whomever she was muttering darkly about was too lazy to just chip off a smaller piece for her. Rip helped Reseda when she asked where she could find cloth and a Sewing machine… They didn't really have cloth on board but she was taken to the room where clothing and other bits of equipment was, the only sewing machine on board was a hand held stitch-witch but Res said she would make do with it.

Finally, two days ahead of landing, she was done. It had taken her three days to prepare, and she loaded the thing and things she had made into her kit. Her kit was actually a decent sized brief case and no one really understood why she called it a kit but her. Once it was loaded, she tucked a thin copper cased canister into her sleeve, it was about three inches long and a half inch in diameter. The key to all the work she'd just done. She took the case to the bridge, where the Major was unsuspecting. He didn't think she would be presenting anything till the day before landing at least. He had asked for her to present an idea of how big of a contraption she would be carrying. She could have a cart full of C4 and other explosives. That was harder to sneak into a concert hall than other things… He blinked dumbly at her, hovering over a map with one of his battle plans on it and caught off guard.

"I hope this isn't too big to travel with sir, but the work for the diversion is complete now." Res announced with a tired smile, placing the briefcase on the empty edge of the table. The major was clearly surprised, and that made her happy.

"Zat is all you need?" he asked eyeing the case, his thick German accent showing through once again. He'd thought she'd have something… well… a little more than a briefcase. Lt. Res nodded.

"Yes sir." She replied feeling smug as he eyed it skeptically. So he had thought she was going to blow something up… while she could probably blow up the entire concert hall and part of the town with less than she laid before him, she didn't think he knew that much about chemicals. That was the job for his Doc after all. "It will keep everyone's eyes on the stage, and blow their socks off, just without all the collateral damage and civilian injuries. Though there may still be a few accidents in the crowd if they get to excited." She put in reassuringly. He hadn't asked for her to open it, and she didn't plan to. "Just like magic." She added tiredly.

The major took in her words and laughed. "They do say the best things come in small packages, you must be a prime example of that, little Frauline..." He drawled amused. Res didn't smile at that and he dismissed her with a sigh shortly after he tried to get her excited about the battle plans on the map and failed miserably. The woman was far too smart, and pointed out a dozen flaws with it when he gave her full reign to speak her mind. Besides that, he was getting tired just looking at her.

She ran into the Captain after having put her kit away in her room. They were both heading in the same direction so they walked together, neither having said a word to the other. He could sense something was different, she seemed exhausted for some reason.

"Have you slept since takeoff?" he asked quietly in a firm tone, just above a whisper, and frowned when she shook head no, not even bothering to answer him verbally. Being Immortal, she shouldn't be tired out that quickly just from lack of sleep, and there wasn't exactly anything invigorating to do on the airship to wear her out with.

She answered his thoughts, without really knowing what he was thinking. "It's not… lack of sleep that has weakened me right now, if that's what you want to call it. Mind you don't attack me, being tired only weakens my control and I won't hesitate to hurl you off the side of the ship…Sir." She blinked realizing she did just offhandedly threaten a superior officer, but since he didn't seem to care she went on. "What I made over the past days literally drained me. My own energy is what it runs on, and what controls it. I was a little careless in its creation this time around and unfortunately put too much energy into it than I originally intended." She let a small frown grace her lips. "At least it will be a better quality diversion… The crowed should at least enjoy it… I wouldn't be surprised if I slept the entire time before we land."

The Captain was left wondering what exactly she had made, as by then they had reached the mess hall and she left him to head for the kitchen. She was glad the cook was there, and in the mood to cook. She asked for a barely cooked steak and a pack of blood. Taking her food out she plopped down next to Schrödinger who'd waved at her while attacking a large bowl of Macaroni and Cheese like it was nobody's business. His eyes bugged when she cut into the bloody steak that was barely called that.

"When I say rare, you say it should still be mooing…" he quipped nervously and then turned down the offer when she good naturedly offered him a piece, waving a piece of it jabbed on the end of her fork at him. He hoped she wasn't into eating cats… She giggled, pouring the blood packet into a glass of Tomato Juice. Schrödinger almost fell backwards with a yelp at the sudden sound from the normally serious woman. "C-Captain! She giggled!" he stuttered. Hans hauled him back up into his seat by the collar of his shirt gently.

It was unusual, but not impossible. They didn't know much about this one yet, so the Captain had no reason to feel alarmed. He did have to admit it was an oddly cute sound coming from a soldier who's gender was mostly unrecognizable from under that cap. The Lieutenant only giggled harder at the warrant officers reaction. "Sit and eat. Stop staring, the Lieutenant isn't feeling herself today." He ordered under his breath at the cat boy as they watched her drink her blood and juice through a straw like a young kid might, her ears splayed. A passing thought went through his head, but he shook it off. Where did she get the straw?

After she inhaled the steak, and then repeated the process again, Res found herself very tired, as people do after eating a large meal. That and with the added effect of having lowered her energy to rather low standards made her something interesting to watch. She pushed herself from the table and stood up. The two males watched her wobble out looking tired, her mouth in a smile, and apparently very full. A rather amusing sight. Schroodinger turned to grin at the Captain, expecting the usual blank look on his face, and maybe raised eyebrows. The captain rarely smiled, if ever. Instead, he found the man with his face buried in his hands. The stoical captain was laughing, silently, but still, he was laughing. The cat boy paled, swallowing hard.

"Are you not feeling yourself either, sir?" Schroodinger asked nervously. If something was going around, he did not want to catch it.

The Captain shook his head, "I'm fine." He said shaking his head free from his hands and his expression schooled like it usually was. "I've never seen a woman waddle out of a room like that." He answered in their native language, German. At that moment, they both pictured her walking out the door again, and the Captain shook his head with an amused face, letting out a very quiet chuckle while Schroodinger just laughed lightly, edging away from the Captain.

Reseda did indeed sleep for two days, as promised, and the Captain decided she should at least be up before they landed. The last two days had been little out of the ordinary, he'd mussed his sheets in both nights having vivid dreams about a woman with eyes the colors of amethysts and hair the color of chocolate, those were the only details he remembered. He figured it was probably a past lover or someone he'd seen on TV over the years. It happened to the best of them sometimes, and his hormones were still recovering, so he wasn't surprised. He knocked on her door a couple of times and listened, there was a loud thump and the woman inside cursed her luck loudly as Hans realized she had fallen off the bed. When the door opened, he was greeted by a disheveled sleeply looking Lieutenant, hat jammed over her ears, though a few pieces of hair stuck out wildly. He could mostly see her face so he gathered her hat must be part of an illusion at other times. His heart leaped in his chest as she rubbed her eyes and mumbled at him, asking what time it was and if they were leaving now. He told her it was almost time to go and that an armored truck would be taking them rest of the way. She nodded to the captain and closed the door, not seeing surprise on his face.

Once the Hindenburg II landed in its temporary docking site, a driver drove the armored truck they would be taking from the loading dock in the back. It was large, and rather plain looking. It could be from any bank or major store and would blend in quiet well. The back o the van was blocked o from the front of it, it was dark, with no windows. There was no way to control the AC in the back, if there was even one in there, so it would most likely remain cool the entire way there. All of this to keep their vampire friend from frying, as he would be sitting in the back, as would the Lt. and the Captain. Schoodinger would sit with them at least part of the way, he could sift back and forth to the front and the back anyways. The major would be sitting in the front with the Driver. They had no need to feel he was in danger, and it was more comfortable there.

As they loaded, the Lieutenant mumbled something about there not being any seatbelts. The benches weren't exactly soft, being made of metal, but there was plenty of room for their butts at least as there were two long benches ran along the sides of the inside. The Lt. let the Doc in first so he would be the farthest from the door in case something happened and the door had to be opened during daylight hours. Schroodinger decided on a whim that he would start out up front and come into the back when he became tired. Res went in, taking the bench opposite the Doctor, but farther down, careful as to not sit on her tail. She'd made something other than her uniform to wear for the trip, so her tail wouldn't be cramped, and so that she wouldn't be caught in the distraction representing with the Millennium uniform. No one could tell that through the trench coat though… When she looked up again after seating herself, she found the Captain standing in front of her with his hand out towards her, slightly hunched as he was too tall for the truck. She blinked dully at him.

"Briefcase?" he asked and pointed up where there was a slot to place luggage. Not that there was any real luggage, just a small case for schoodinger, and a couple of books as reading in the dark wasn't really a problem for them. She allowed her lips to curve upwards and she handed him the case thankfully.

As the trip began, Res remembered exactly why she wasn't looking forward to this trip. They had landed way out in the sticks to avoid detection, there were no roads, a ton of irrigation ditches, and no seatbelts or really anything to hang on too. Doc wedged himself into his corner and kept his eyes closed, grumbling under his breath with his multi-lensed glasses tucked into his lab coat pocket. The captain kept himself firmly planted, strong legs hooked about the legs of the bench and one hand securing his balance by gripping the edge of the seat. Lieutenant Reseda wasn't so lucky, she bounced around, clinging the best she could to her seat, wincing nearly every bump as her tail was being abused despite the care she'd taken not to sit on it. She figured if that was a lost hope, she could at least not bite her tongue off, so she kept her mouth shut. She was doing a rather fine job of staying in place for the most part, until the van tipped almost all the way to one side, throwing her forward and out of her seat. For a split second she hovered in the air, eyes wide, and heading right for the armored side of the truck, and then she landed sprawled in the Captains lap when he caught her. His arms hooked around her and held her in place as they slammed back onto all four wheels. Neither moved for a moment, both startled. The Lieutenant felt slight heat rise into her cheeks but knew it wouldn't be visible under her cap. She'd been sure she was about to slam face first into the side of the vehicle, she would have been fine afterwards, but it still would have hurt and would have been embarrassing, as if sitting in her Captains lap wasn't embarrassing enough, the thought about that a moment. She was now partially between his legs, her ankles tucked between his as she sat on his left leg, clinging to his coat as his arms encircled her. Her ears flattened and she moved to get up and apologize, she couldn't because the Captain wouldn't let go.

"You smell good…" he muttered after a moment. She looked up at him awkwardly, paling slightly as she found him looking right back. She was sure she had been taking the pills, and she hoped very much he wouldn't have a hormone moment. She didn't want to kill them all, that would be what she would have to do if he decided he wanted her. Res figured if he came at her and she fought back, the Doc would have to side with the veteran officer, and when the others opened the back of the truck to find her covered in blood and two of their best dead, they would probably shoot before asking questions. All of this went through her mind in the blink of an eye and she tensed slightly. Hans went on, "I know Doc gave you something, though I hadn't intended him too…" he spoke again, his voice quiet and naturally husky, thick with his German accent as well. It sounded good on him, she glanced at the Doc, who had ear buds in and eyes closed. He could probably hear them anyways… "I meant for him to give me something to handle my urge to kill, I've grown used to being the only alpha Canine left. Your smell made want to prove dominance and eat you when I didn't recognize you…" he added almost nervously. He clearly wasn't used to talking casually… if this was what a person called casual. "I just wanted you to know it wasn't because I thought you smelled funny." He finished awkwardly. "You actually smell kinda nice." He was rewarded with a smile as the chuckled, and loosened his hold on her.

He'd been worried that she would think he thought she stank? "Thank you Captain." She said amused. "The Doc explained your situation to me, I'd had no worries that I might smell… odd." She stayed where she was on his lap, content to let him be her seatbelt for the remainder of the crazy part of the ride. She was thankful for it, as they'd both nearly up-ended themselves into the floor a few minutes later and the Doc started cursing the driver.

Res decided it was nicer than she thought it would be, having a mans arms wrapped around her. When the truck leveled out and stopped bouncing so hard, she felt his grip on her tighten slightly and he tensed, and then let her go. As she moved back to her bench she wondered briefly if that had been his attempt at a hug, still feeling herself pulled against him. Her thought were interrupted by Schoodingers sudden appearance and then began mentally scolding herself as he grinned.

"That was a fun ride wasn't it?" he asked cheerfully, leering at the Lieutenant almost knowingly as she kept her face hidden under her cap. She flushed slightly when the Captain looked at her, and Schroodinger tilted his head, his ears flickering and feeling as if he missed something. He'd been safely wedged between the Driver and the Major… neither were exactly lightweights, and he'd had a seatbelt. He knew they would have been bouncing around in the back, but now he wondered if something else had happened as well. He shrugged, oh well. He'd just have to look at the tape later, if he remembered it. Pulling out his PSP and plopping down next to Res, he forgot about it instantly. The rest of the ride was peaceful for the most part. The occupants dozing, Res unable to meet her Captains gaze, and he didn't realize he was staring at her. She was right in front of him, and had just been in his lap, how could he not? At one point when the Captain opened his eyes from a few minuets long dozing session, he found himself jealous of Schoodinger. The boy had made his Lieutenants lap a pillow, and she was absently stroking his hair like one would with a small child, her expression softer than he'd ever seen it before as she looked at the sleeping cat boy. The Captain shocked himself when he found the idea of her petting him like that pleasing and wanted to be in Schroodingers shoes, he really shouldn't think like that, he'd only just met the woman. He reasoned with himself that any woman petting your hair when you were sleeping would be nice, he had to just be a male thing.

Once the long ride was over, Schoodinger disappeared to open the doors from the outside and let the other immortals out. It was just dark out, and they had an hour to stretch and get food… and use the bathroom if need be. Food was no biggy, they just stepped into a local café near the concert hall, though Res amused them, having to be the one who needed to use the bathroom. The major laughed when she hesitated in front of the bathroom doors, not sure whether to use the mens room or womans.

It was decided they would actually watch at least half the concert before Reseda should start her diversion. That would give the targets time to get settled and comfortable with their surroundings, and give them time to enjoy the concert as well. The major had reserved his own private box next to the Ambassadors and it was decided that the story would go at thus. Captain and Lieutenant were to act as body guards, the Doc was the Majors brother, and Schroodinger would be his Nephew. Both eared creatures had caps on, Res her usual one, and Schoodinger had found a baseball cap that went with his clothing. They enjoyed the concert for the most part, it was some popular band or other, none of them caught the name, not having really been paying attention to it that much. The Lieutenant showed another new leaf, pointing out all the different speakers and sound technology the concert hall was utilizing. She seemed oddly happy at how state of the art it was, and appreciated the sound quality on a whole different level than the others. When the Major asked what had gotten into her and how it was she knew so much…

"I got bored with working normal jobs over the years, sometimes I would work backstage as something of a Sound Junkie when it was all just getting started. A few years here, a few years there… It all adds up. I've been keeping up with the Technology since those days and it's always getting better and better!" She replied with a kind of dry cheerfulness that the others had started getting used to. Apparently, she just really, really liked music speakers… which apparently Schoodinger found hilarious.

Before it was time, Res excused herself to set up what was needed and disappeared. The major sent Schroodinger to follow her, having attached a microscopic camera to his ball cap. He was curious as to where she was going, and had planned this from the start, hoping to learn something about the mysterious woman. He was surprised to see her arrive at what appeared to be the audio control room, where she poked the guard by the door between the eyes as she greeted him and effectively put him to sleep. The three people within were also put to sleep soon after and she dragged the guard in with her and left the door open. The major supposed that was to keep from getting surprised if someone walked in, that room was situated so that you could see down the long hallway. "She's done this before…" the major noted aloud, watching in his handheld screen. The Lieutenant knew where everything was without a hitch. Res lifted her hand up and stabbed something rather forcefully into a plug-in, appearing to break through the control consol, and then was speaking to something in the room. He couldn't hear anything, but she seemed to be conversing with someone who he couldn't see on the camera, interesting. Even more interesting as all the lights in the room, minus the ceiling lights glowed purple. With a look of apprehension she pulled the cylindrical object out of the consol and it appeared to reverse the damage on itself, everything remained glowing but she waited another moment before nodding with a smile and turning to the mainframe computer and typed for a minuet, then adjusted a few dials and levers. When she appeared to be done, she looked at her watch and said something before turning to leave. Schrödinger appeared by the Major coyly in order to not get caught, immediately giving his report.

"She's some kinda super computer Freak… She loaded an over ride virus into the system that talked to her and called her 'Neko' that sounded alive and asked how she was doing!" he said sounding somewhat excited. "They discussed a lot of different settings, speaking in computer lingo that I don't really know… before she left the virus asked when to take over and she gave it the time we agreed on." He concluded with a shrug. Talking intelligent computers were totally cool on his part, they were in a lot of video games and movies but hardly ever seen in reality. They didn't have long to discuss it as a few moments later the Lieutenant rejoined them with bags of popcorn that she handed out. Weather that they were eaten or not, she didn't care, though schoodinger was more than happy to munch on popcorn, it was nearing time…

The Captain turned his head towards her when he heard the sound of Velcro stripping and watched his Lieutenant slap on various nationality patches to her sleeves and insignia places. Germany was already on the coat, and she covered the Nazi symbol with a logo he had a feeling he should recognize.

"I hope you've enjoyed the concert, Sir Major… it almost makes me sad that I'll have to replace the band with another source of entertainment… I hope two hours is plenty of time, because that's how long I've got it set for…" she said sheepishly. "I haven't showed off in a while, and my tail still hurts from the van…" she added with a quirky smile. "If you need more time, send Schroodinger to wave at me and I can probably stretch it out another thirty minuets. Either way, It will take about thirty minuets to an hour before I can get free after that." The Major almost wanted to push her out the door so she could get on with it. They agreed to meet at the Café from earlier and she was gone with her briefcase with an odd parting. "Remember I'm just Lieutenant Crevan…" The major cocked a brow at the captain, who'd she'd shot an almost pleading look towards as she said it. Obviously she believed the diversion might confuse them or upset the Captain someway. Maybe there was going to be explosions after all? Perhaps his curiosity was getting the better of him… it was rather dangerous to suddenly promote a strange immortal they didn't really have control over to such a high responsibility.

"Captain… you might as well go find the Generals box and wait for whatever she's planned to kick in…" the Major ordered. At least that way if something backfired that fool would be taken care of. The Captain saluted and turned on his heel.

He was about halfway down the hallway when the lights went out suddenly and the music playing in the concert screamed before popping and fizzling out as the speakers cut out. There was yelling from the audience. The Captain was left in pitch black until a screen from a nearby tv lit with an insignia of a white fox. Looking behind him he noticed two lazy hall guards had noticed and that every other screen was lit with the same insignia. It was the same as the one he felt he should recognize on Reseda's coat… only hers was black. The Captain frowned as one of the guards dropped something and started shoving his friend.

"Holy shit dude! Holy Fucking shit!" the guard muttered elbowing his mostly asleep and dazed partner awake. How he was sleeping through his job and through the noise, Hans would love to have known. Someone screamed in the audience and then the place erupted with cheers. "She's here man, here in London! What's it been? Two freaking years since she's taken over a performance? Since anyone's bloody even heard from her!" The Captain stepped aside as the man barreled past, a few others coming from security rooms and the other hallways as well, all heading for the viewing balcony on that sector. He followed feeling slightly confused, and excited. A voice came through the speakers, Lieutenant Res's… Hans was sure of it. He'd only heard her speak in her real voice perhaps twice, but he knew in his gut that it was her.

"I'm truly sorry to have to interrupt, but I'm afraid I've been quiet too long. They were doing so well though, let's give them a big hand!" The crowd exploded in cheers and applause. Hans reached the balcony as the crowd calmed down. Seemed she'd been right… everyone had their eyes on the stage already and nothing had even happened, making him wonder just who the hell she was. He was sure he was standing next to a few people who should have been in security and one he knew had to be in one of the other sound control rooms… All of the workers had dropped their work and ran to see the stage. Camera men were panning in on the stage, trying to find the source of the voice, unsuccessfully… until fog rolled out on the stage in the form of small smoke bombs as haunting music started and suddenly. Suddenly his Lieutenant appeared and walked up the steps to the stage seemingly in beat with the music. From the pockets of her trench coat she pulled two metal disks about three and a half inches in diameter, twisted them, causing them to turn blue and almost carelessly tossed them to either side of her where they bloomed into glowing purple orbs, hovering in the air about a foot off the ground and spinning rapidly and silently. When the music paused, she stopped with it. "I'm happy to see a friendly crowed, I suppose you want me to start singing now, yes?" she asked. Earning a few laughs from everyone and a little cheers, laughing she pushed one of the orbs further out without touching it and the music started again, a higher tempo and she started undoing her coat. The Captain frowned, ready to turn away in disgust if the distraction turned out to be some kind of perverse strip tease… She flung the coat aside, revealing what she was wearing underneath. Not her uniform, that much was for sure, but not unprofessional.

The Captain stared. Everyone else was too, the crowd cheered happily with the outfit while he looked her over. Starting at her feet and going up she still wore her black combat boots. Black leggings, no showing of any leg, and over that was a short dark grey skirt with black and red hemline. Over that was a grey, figure hugging sleeveless button up shirt with swallow tail bottom on both sides, untucked of course and with a black tie with the white fox symbol he had been seeing everywhere. Black Sleeves started about mid bicep and flowed down wide to her knuckles. Her tail hung proudly behind her, the first time he'd seen it since the first day they met. She moved and sang like magic, he could see why everyone was excited, she was good… She was the Black Fox after all, not that the Captain had ever seen her before…

Just when he thought she wouldn't take off her cap, his heart skipped a beat as her hand reached up during intermission of the song and then it stopped completely when she pulled it off and flung it into the crowd. Chocolate brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, free at last from the Cap that held it. It swung down nearly to meet the base of her tail, just past her waist, and Violet colored eyes glowed under the lights.

A strange sensation crawled over the Captain. _Her… _ He tore his eyes away from her. _It's her… how? _He yanked away from the balcony, he had to get away so he could think straight. Leaning against the wall a few minuets later he was looking a bit pale. Those dreams he'd had, they'd all been of her, he'd done so many things to her in those dreams… Perverse things, beautiful things… They were all just a dream but every detail was rushing his mind making him shudder violently. He now knew the woman from his dreams had been his Lieutenant, it was different. He felt almost dirty, as if he'd raped her even though he'd never done anything of the sort or even thought about something so violent. To make things worse, he found himself still wanting to do those things to her, only he wanted more than that. He wanted to know how he knew what she looked like before even seeing her.

Trying to calm his self he evened out his breathing. He started with admitting to himself it was true that he actually had started to like his Lieutenant, she was a little quirky and he barely knew her, but she was a very nice young woman who had a gentle touch and a genuinely friendly attitude. He'd seen her admire the simplest things since she'd been with them and he very much enjoyed being around her. She was also his subordinate and a fellow soldier, and protective feelings merged with that. He frowned and remembered the other thoughts he'd had about her. More like unbidden imaginings that just came to his mind, either way, before he connected her to the woman in his dreams, he'd started falling for her. That wasn't a surge of lust he'd felt, seeing her as the all famous Black Fox… He'd placed the two together in his head.

He slid down the bathroom wall as he realized something he'd thought he was completely immune too had affected him rather quickly. He started shaking, one of the few signs he was starting to laugh, and then slammed his fist down on the floor, cracking the tiles as he filled the bathroom with howls of laughter. It didn't apparently matter that the Captain had only known her for a short amount of time. The Captain was in love.

A few hours later, their business taken care of, the three men and younger boy sat in the Café to wait for their Lieutenant while they watched the news where she was smiling and waving. She was being questioned, they wanted to know where she'd been all this time, why, how, and what made her choose that particular concert to take over. Her answers were all vague, the press was trying to drown her, all wanting to talk to her at once. She decided to make her exit and pulled three balls, all glowing purple like the ones she'd used in her performance. While those had been for special effects and light displays, these were something different all together. "Hey, look here, I wanna show you something." She interrupted them all. Moving as if to do something to one she 'accidently' dropped them and winked at the camera, wiggling her fingertips in farewell as smoke billowed out covering her completely and she disappeared.

Sure enough she appeared near the Café a few minuets later and entered. The Captain leapt up from his seat, which she took immediately, collapsing into it next to Schrödinger gratefully. He found himself another seat elseware. One of the workers from the café gasped, seeing who was in his shop and almost ran to the phone to call the press only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a snarl.

"Put the phone down kindly and I wont blow your brains out sir." Reseda growled from across the room, now wielding a Five-Seven handgun at him, she'd pulled from a thigh holster that'd apparently been under her skirt. The man did so nervously, and clearly shocked. She beckoned him closer and pushed up his glasses for him, asked him to get her a glass of water and then to take a nap and forget everything about having seen them. The workers eyes went blank and he did exactly what he was told, getting her water for her before walking a few paces to curl up on a booth seat for a nap a few paces away. She thanked him as he walked away, Schroodinger shivered slightly next to her, nervous of the scary woman next to him.

The Major on the other hand was grinning.

"So This is the real you?" he asked, voice thick with amusement. "Beautiful, bloodthirsty, with a passion for singing?" he added. Reseda looked at him, her ears flickering as if the question wasn't really worth answering. She replaced the weapon and answered anyways.

"No, not really. Singing is just a hobby, I've pride in my voice, and I do love it, but I can't stand the attention… That's why I'm a phantom performer… I choose how much attention I get and when, where, how much, and how long." She sniffed. "And I'm not bloodthirsty mind you… I just don't like the press…" she said before sniffing she water she'd been given.

The major was chuckled, "It seemed to me like you were certainly enjoying their attentions." He said, amused as she gulped down the water.

Finnishing the glass she pouted at it with a glare as if she were disappointed in the thing, but answered back. "Are you kidding me? We can have all the fangs, fur, power, and magic in the world, but the Media will always be the true monster." She said repressing a shudder. "I agreed to a private interview once followed by a photo shoot for some magazine and the leech tried to convince me to take off my clothing so he could take nude pictures!" she said disgusted. The Major laughed till he was nearly in tears when he asked what happened after that. The body was buried somewhere on the peninsula of Florida, in America. She also said it wasn't her doing, but didn't get to elaborate on it as the Van pulled up. Res felt something cold press into her hand and looked down to see a large bottle of chilled water. She wrapped her fingers around it and looked up happily at the Captain, who'd given it to her and thanked him heartfully. The Doctor had to nudge him forward to get him to move again when the others headed out, Hans had nearly melted on the inside to see her smile at him like that. Before they loaded into the Van the Doctor snagged his arm and pulled him to the side, gaining himself a glare from the captain.

"Hans, you've been acting strange since we started this trip, do I need to up her dosage?" the vampire inquired, his glasses flashing as a car passed them. "You were staring at her the entire way here, and don't think I didn't notice you holding her hostage in your lap. Then there was the psychotic laughter in the bathroom shortly after she revealed herself… and the broken tiles…" he explained, eyeing the captain seriously. "It's not healthy for her, but we can up the power of the pills if you need it."

Hans shook his head. He was fine, really, and truth be told, her scent was the last thing bothering him. The doc could take them off her now that he was used to her. He told him this in quiet tones and frowned at Schroodinger when he entered into the back of the van. The cat boy had taken his seat across from her where he could look at the woman all he wanted without appearing too obvious. A little while later he'd want to kiss the brilliant boy. It soon became apparent as they started the trip that she was much more tired than she looked. Almost to the point of being dubbed slap happy, the Lieutenant giggled and hugged the water bottle to her chest, drinking from it occasionally. No one spoke to her, and let her giggle to herself. Ten minuets into the ride, they most likely hadn't even left London and she slumped over onto the Captains shoulder to his silent delight. He tensed, elated, but wasn't sure what to do. The Doctor watched as the Captain sighed and lifted his arm up to pull her securely to him while the other plucked the water bottle from her before it fell and woke her up before draping his arm over her. Her head now rested snuggly against his shoulder as she leaned into his side.

They stayed like that for most of the ride, her sleeping soundly through the whole thing, and the Captain felt warm and fuzzy inside the whole time as he played with her hair between his gloved fingers occasionally, lost in thought. When Reseda awoke, it was with a shocking jolt when they hit the first ditch. She'd slept through the slightly rougher terrain, but now she and the captain were both thrown, he'd fallen asleep after having spent most of the day holding her upright. Schroodinger had been sure to take several photos once the wolf-man had fallen asleep figuring he'd maybe use them as blackmail later on. Res landed hard on the ground with the Captain tumbled over top of her, just as startled as she. Cracking up she realized she'd slept the whole time and looked like she wasn't the only one this go-round. She pushed herself up partially, lifting and twisting to look over her shoulder to see the Captain, who was pinning her legs down and had a face full of her tail. She flipped it to the side and refrained from wiggling her hips, he was already flushed enough as he tried to clamber off of her, not sure where to put his hands. Schroodinger cackled from his seat as Hans frowned and used the back of Reseda's leg to balance himself as they jumbled around on the road. He started to pull her up with him when they tilted almost completely over again, nearly dumping the pair back onto the floor. Hans sat down hard on the opposite side in the direction the van was tilting and pulled her into his lap. They lay there for a second against the side of the van, barely breathing before it crashed down on all fours and they could hear the Major laughing loudly in joy. Res flushed bright but clung to him, glad for his help. Her tail curled between her legs to schoodingers amusement and she noticed the Captain wasn't nearly as tense as he had been on the trip before. He seemed more relaxed in a way, though it could just be because he might have broken his tail bone on the bench. She stayed seated with her hands in her lap to keep her skirt down while still pink in the face with her Captains arms wrapped securely around her waist again. The Bumpy ride was over too soon, she felt him hesitate before letting her go. When she stepped from the van she smiled as something landed over her ears as her Cap was returned to her by the Major.

"Thought you might want this back… I am very sorry that we couldn't locate your trench coat though…" he added. "We actually found it first… or… well, a part of it anyway." He shrugged when her eyebrows rose. She had crazy fans, what could she say?

A few hours later in the Commens area, dressed in regular uniform without her beloved trench coat and leaving her hair down, Reseda blew the company away with her feminine looks. She sat near the window, as small as it was, for takeoff. The sun would rise in a few hours and since she'd slept for the entire previous day… she really didn't feel tired enough to sleep just yet. She heard the Captain approaching the small seating area and felt him sit on the other side of the couch. Turning to acknowledge him, his eyes, the usual sad-dog looking eyes, burned straight through her own. She had to stop herself from pulling back defensively when he leaned forward thrusting something out towards her. She looked down to see he was handing her ranks to her and then she smiled, touched. He remembered...

"Thank you Captain…" she said taking them. So far he was the only one to remember she was still just Lt. Res. The others had all joked around and treated her like a celebrity, she avoided most the questions, but answered all of the Majors. Hans watched her fondly as she smiled and rubbed her thumb over the shoulder patches. Ears drooped pleasantly through the slits in her cap. He liked to see her smile. Then Rip barged in wanting to know everything, ruining the moment effectively.

The next few days were painfully boring as they headed back to Base… a place Reseda had yet to become aquatinted with. The Hindenburg II could only go so fast after all. Once landed, the group disembarked and Lt. Res almost hid between the Captain and Doc when she had seen the huge Battalion that awaited them in greeting. An army of a thousand Vampires, in perfect columns. They Saluted the Major as one would the Fuhrer as the small group walked out onto the red carpet gap placed in the middle, passing through the army. Reseda felt the Captain place his hand at the small of her back as she hesitated and he pushed her forward, guiding her along. At some point on the trip there, she'd found another Trench Coat, it wasn't the same as having her old one, but it worked. The Major was thrilled as she was now dressed almost Identical to the Captain and looked like a petite version of him with her hair tucked away and shoulders squared. The Captain on the other hand was disappointed that she returned to hiding her hair and figure, but of course he remained silent. He liked the silky chocolate wave of hair that she possessed, he wanted to run his hands through it again and again the way he had when she'd been asleep so sweetly against him those few days ago.

Lt. Res was relieved to learn she'd be staying under the Captains command and not moved off to another unit or commander. Apparently, she wasn't going to be just another Immortal in the large group, she was going to get to keep her ranks as the Werewolf units Lieutenant. Which also made her Lieutenant of most of the Vampires. Joy… She'd rather not have to deal with such garish new creatures as these young creatures, they had no class… but she wouldn't complain. She was glad when the Major explained that he believed the more unique the specimen, the less it should blend with the lower ranks. She was perfectly okay with that when she was given a room next to Rip, who had forgiven her for not telling her she was a phantom celebrity. She asked her why she wasn't placed in the same hall as the others and why they were separate. Rip giggled and replied they couldn't very well place such beautiful women in the same hall as common men folk. She then admitted that she'd volunteered the empty room next to hers and the Major allowed it. The Captain was slightly disappointed. He'd gotten to like the fact Reseda was just a door across the hallway at night, now she was an entire hallway away. Not much of a difference really, but still. He didn't think straight when it came to her, he wanted her right next to him, however when he saw her smiling and chatting happily with Rip, he didn't complain about that either.

When Reseda actually saw her room, she was surprised, it was more of a small apartment than a room. Open floor plan, There was a small stove and microwave in the corner with a counter and a half sized fridge. On the far side of the room there was a bed and wardrobe, a nightstand AND a dresser. The door led to the bathroom with a shower and there was room in the center for seating and a TV if she wanted, but that was bare until she decided to change that.

"I wasn't sure what you ate, so I had them put pretty much the same thing the Captain keeps his stocked with… Meat." Rip explained showing her around the room. "You can order from the kitchen or just stock it yourself, we have a fully functioning kitchen even though most of us are pouch and neck feeders." Rip giggled at her own joke. Reseda smiled and started unpacking. Rip decided to help and hung one of her uniforms in her wardrobe. The vampire looked at the two uniforms hanging when she realized the duffle bag was empty and then looked at Reseda, and then back to the empty duffle bag. "Do you not have any sleep clothing? Pleeeease tell me you have more than just three uniforms, and male ones at that!" Reseda shrugged. What could she say, that was actually all she had. She'd thought she'd be living as a male for the next three to four years and packed as so. Rip watched in disbelief as the foxy woman known as Reseda unpacked her kit into her nightstand, completely unworried and not phased by the lack of clothing. Res didn't care that she didn't have clothing, but she was putting away viles of chemicals and strange looking tools and electronic hardware away into her night stand. "I know just what you need then… a drop dead sexy nightgown, and some new clothing I want the Captain to see you in." Rip blurted. Reseda fumbled and dropped a vile in her surprise, causing them both to squeak as a white and grey cloud rose up from the broken glass. Res was glad it wasn't a toxic substance and turned on Rip immediately.

"E-Excuse me!" she blurted, surely she'd not heard her right, Rip couldn't possibly have known she liked the Captain. She barely had even decided it herself! She'd only known the man for a handful of days after all.

"I said, we're taking you clothes shopping! Tonight! You're not wearing your uniform if we end up going to the beach." Rip replied smoothly, attempting to cover herself, but grinning because she knew Res had heard her. She ducked when a pillow sailed at her head.

"That wasn't what you said!"

Rip exploded into giggles at Resedas pink face. "Oh Comeon~ I know you like the Captain! Or… Well, actually I don't know, but it's plain as day that he has a thing for you, and you two make a cute figure standing next to each other." She said laughing as Res glared at her with her ears pinned flat. So she'd just made a wild guess?

Yes, Reseda did like the Captain, but Rip didn't have to be the first to hear her confess it, Especially since she believed her attraction to him was completely one sided. The Captain couldn't possibly like her in such short time, the small kindnesses she'd received from him had to be that of a Captain looking out for his Subordinate…

In the end Rip weaseled the confession from her eared friend, though frowned when Res told her how she felt on the matter. Rip had seen the way the Captain looked at Res, that wasn't comradeship, that was lust. He kept her in his sight most of the trip home, and she'd seen him nearly mutilate one of the crew members who'd said a less than courteous comment about Reseda's ass and how he'd like to ride it. Hans had rendered the man unconscious with one blow without warning and stood seething over the man's body until Schrödinger dragged him away. Rip had never seen the Captain look so furious… Of course she wanted to play cupid, but if Reseda was going to remain looking like this, and thinking her attraction to him was one sided… it would take forever and a day for anything to happen between them! She helped Reseda clean up the mess with a smile, hopefully once she got Res into proper female attire it might spur the Captain into taking action. It had been a while since she'd had a shopping trip with another girl… Zorin was too butch to be much fun shopping and looked good in mens clothing anyways so Rip couldn't really do anything with her aside from annoy her for fun.

Shortly after the mess was picked up and the rest of Reseda's pathetically small collection of belongings was put away, she was dragged by Rip into the Command office where the Major was happily going over charts with the officer who he was leaving in charge and the Captain, who was stationed across the table from him. Everyone looked up as Rip barged in with the Fox woman in tow and announced that she was kidnapping Reseda and taking her to town. The Major waved his hand absently dismissing them and the Captain watched Reseda as she was dragged back out of the room looking like an unwilling pet being dragged by a young child. He wished he could save her from her friend.

The two women returned just before sunrise, Reseda looking miserable and loaded down with several large bags, listening to Rip babble on carrying a few bags of her own. The Captain closed his door wondering what exactly Rip had done and hoped he'd soon see exactly what had been in those bags.

Reseda finally shoed Rip from her room to leave her in peace while she put away her new clothing. She'd managed to keep the Vampire woman from putting her into clothing she deemed entirely improper and far more revealing than she'd ever allow herself to be seen in. She liked her tops with sleeves a little too long and didn't really care what the rest looked like so long as it wasn't whorish… So Rip did make sure she had curve hugging and form fitting clothing as well as a more feminine styled uniform in Resedas choice of style and color, along with a little tie bow that Res promised to start wearing more often when on duty, unless of course she was on the field. Res had also been bullied into buying pretty lingerie, Bras, Underwear, that sexy little nightgown… She shoved the last item into the back of her wardrobe as she put things away and donned her more comfortable oversized cotton Pajamas which she had purchased at three sizes too big for herself. Once everything was put away she dove onto her bed and bounced happily for a moment before snuggling the pillows. After a moment she sat up and repositioned the pillows and lay back down, giggling and imagining the Oversized pillow was her Captain for a moment as she hugged it, feeling like a little girl. Later she made a promise to herself never to drink coffee that Rip gives her ever again.

A few days later the Major summoned his group of Favorites that he was taking on Vacation with him as Companions, it was time to discuss location… Doc, who was apparently in charge of planning the trip, pulled up several places on the large screens around the room. The major wanted somewhere with a nice beach nearby and had history to it as well as a nightlife so the crew could enjoy themselves without being fried in the sun. That didn't leave too many appetizing locations as many of them were watched by the Iscariot or under England's protection. Italy would have been nice too…. The few left were nice but a little seedy for the Majors taste. The Captain noticed his Lt. Was being rather silent the whole meeting and looked over to find her looking very hard at the computer. The Major looked to see what the Captain was looking and noticed her stare as well.

"What do you think Miss Reseda…? You seem to be deep in thought about the subject, but we haven't heard anything from you." He said, sounding bored. He wasn't on the beach yet, They couldn't find a place that he wanted, a place that could accommodate all their needs without having the enemy breathing down their neck.

Reseda took that as an invitation and strode forward suddenly and the Doc stepped back when she was suddenly invading his space and took over the computer. There was some quick typing, she clicked the mouse a couple of times and the screens blackened over before three gorgeous places pulled up. More than enough room for them all in all three places and all near a beach. The Major became interested quickly as he eyed the pictures. He liked the Fancy large hotel… He could have the entire top floor reserved for them alone if he wanted, the downstairs had a spa and the large Pool was a nice feature… He liked the third one best of all though… the Second barely even pulling his gaze so he skimmed over it, some bed and breakfast of sort. The Third was a large Manor, walking distance from the beach with a pool as well. It was smaller than the Hotels pool, but they would have a lot more privacy.

"Where exactly are these located, and how is it you knew exactly where to look?" he crooned amused. Reseda hesitated before smiling.

"Well sir… It might be rude to immediately pull up my own favorites… but these are all located in America… St. Augustine Fl to be exact. America's oldest City, not nearly as old as Rome or the beautiful Greek places… but St. Augustine has a great nightlife, there are dozens of museums, hundreds of sites and historical places. The place is also Immortal friendly, I've already got contacts there in the underground who can provide us with 'AA' passes and handle the blood supply. Aside from the historical bits, there's golf, putput, mini-car racing, a huge arcade, clubs if you want to party, shops if you want to shop, ghost tours if you want something cheesy and fun and of course the beach." She ended with a fond look back at the pictures.

"what are AA passes?" the Doc grumbled, not really liking that she was outshining him in planning the trip.

"Oh, those let you in Anywhere Anytime." Reseda replied offhandedly. "If you want to view Riply's Believe it or not Museum at Four AM in the morning, then you can. Want a private tour of Fort Marion in the middle of the night when it's closed down for the season, you get your private tour whenever you want it and with complimentary souvenirs if you want them." She added with a shrug. It was settled, they were going to St. Augustine. The Major was grinning ear to ear. He did notice she completely ignored his question on how she knew about the place, he called her out on it, wanting to know. This time Reseda was hesitant on answering. Her ears flickered twice as a strange look crossed her face before she shrugged and a slightly forced smile passed over her face.

"I know everything there is to know about St. Augustine… It's my official territory." She said plainly. "I was there on the first boat when the Spanish boat arrived and stayed with St. Augustine, watching it rise up from stick houses in the mud to a wondrous city by the sea and nurtured the Underground into life. This war is your child with Insanity… St. Augustine was my child with Humanity." She finished with a wry smile. Doc tensed but the Major took no insult. It was true, his war was insane, but he loved it all the same. "I always return there in the end…" she said looking back at the pictures fondly as they passed over the screen.

Well, if it wasn't settled before, it was certainly settled now. Doc called ahead and had the place furnished to the Majors taste using the numbers Res provided and Res made a few calls of her own to handle the blood supply and to secure the AA passes. Soon Reseda and Rip were in each others rooms trying to figure out what to pack. Reseda was going to wear her new uniform the day of the flight and Rip forced her to pack the Sexy nightgown and suggestive underclothing. She actually somehow managed to end up packing most of her new clothing into one bag, a feat that should have been impossible and Rip wanted to know the trick, but Res wouldn't share. They realized that they'd forgotten to buy bathing suits, but that was just something small they could pick up in St. Augustine once they arrived there.

The day of the flight Reseda met with the Major, Captain and Schrödinger after squaring her friend, Zorin and the Doc away in the Cargo hold and then convinced the people in the Cargo department to take the boxes onto the aircraft. They were flying by public airline, even if they were going first class, daylight would be painful coming in the windows onto their vampire friends. The Captains eyes widened upon seeing her new uniform. It was somewhat similar to what she wore on the stage, it was in a deep red-brown color, and underneath the swallow tailed vest which was also differently styled was a white long sleeved dress shirt. She almost looked like a school girl if you wanted to think it, but it was defiantly a military uniform redone. The cut of it was military, if a little more feminine than what they usually were. The Skirt went to her knees though lifted slightly in the breeze, but her legs were not visible, hidden away in white stockings that disappeared under the skirt. Her hair swung freely to her hips, no hat, and her Tail swung behind her in groomed and proud perfection. No one seemed to notice aside from them. She was oblivious to the Captains appreciative stare, she wasn't sexy, nor suave, but cut an adorable figure and he had this irresistible urge to just pick her up and hug her. Instead, she made her way over to Schrodinger immediately and snapped something on his wrist.

"You can take off the Hat now and pull your tail free… This renders your inhuman features invisible to humans. It simply makes them only see the human part of you and over look the rest. Young children might do a double take, their imagination makes them less affected by it…" she explained to him and then surprised him by kissing him on the head between the ears, taking off the hat for him. He whined and moved as if to rub the kiss off muttering under his breath. She'd developed them a long time ago and they'd come in handy for her before, She'd put these together over night, and they needed to be recharged once in a while. The only flaw was you never knew when they needed redone until someone screamed.

She rode up front in the first class room with them, looking out the window and enjoying the view, but the Major and Captain both noticed the way she gripped the arms of her seat at the merest hint of turbulent air. Someone obviously wasn't a big fan of airplanes. The Major provided a distraction by chatting with her for most of the way.

Before the trip made way to begin, he and Rip had something of a small conversation, resulting in Rip having received permission to play cupid. What he wouldn't give for a mating pair, and it could be fun. If Reseda just moved into the Captains quarters… then that would open up another room for someone else to join their cause… not that they didn't have plenty of room already. Either way, every way he looked at the situation, all he saw was positive outcomes, and besides that, the general idea of the Captain and the Fair looking woman being together was rather cute. So he was quick to agree with her and would play along with Rips plan. First… He'd have to get rid of something Rip had pointed out.

"I decided that on this trip, I'd like us all to be friends. It would open things up a bit more if I did a little something. You all have ranks, and you are all wonderful soldiers and you act accordingly to them following the proper guidelines, but that makes it hard to actually get to know each other and let loose. As from now on, you are all being stripped of your Ranks." He said cheerfully, nearly flooring the others. "Except for me of course, everyone is to be equal in standing. Schroodinger, this doesn't mean you can take over." He said with a laugh as the Cat boy looked ready to pounce. "You are already loose as it is, just act like your normal self…" Schroodinger mocked angst and melted to his seat playfully, but the Captain and his Lieutenant both seemed weary. The Captain was inwardly pleased, but not sure how he was to act towards everyone now, and Reseda was worried this meant the Captain would probably cease to acknowledge her, ignoring her since there was no longer rules of rank to run by. Instead of being ignored by him, she found he instead offered to carry her luggage when they landed as she ran off to check on their fanged friends in the cargo area. He was awarded with a confused blink and then a sunlight bright smile before she allowed him to take the baggage off her hands. When her hands released the bags he was caught off guard by the weight, which nearly pulled his arm out of his socket before he could hold it properly and wondered how the heck she'd carried it like it was nothing. It should have at least showed by her grip how heavy it really was, no matter if she was inhumanly strong or not the grip was all that mattered.

It was about a thirty minuet drive from the airport to St. Augustine, and from there another ten minuets drive to the manor they were to be staying in. The Captain was the driver of the large rented truck, the Major rode shotgun while Reseda called out directions from the back seat as Schroodinger dozed in his seat, suffering jetlag. The Doc, Rip and Zorin were still in their coffins due to the brilliant sunlight outside, secured and probably slowly dying from boredom, not that they could actually die.. Zorin was another Artificial Vampire that Reseda had yet to officially meet aside from a scrutinizing glare she had received from the masculine female. The woman had been toting what looked like a large scythe from the Zeppelin though Reseda hadn't bothered to pry about it. So far Reseda didn't care to know her, and it looked like the woman didn't care to know her either. She shuddered then remembering Rip had declared she was ragging Res with her to go swimsuit shopping as soon as possible… the Major had declared that everyone would go with whenever they did go, and she wasn't comfortable of the idea of seeing him, doc, or Zorin with less clothing than they usually wore. The Major didn't have swimming trunks, Schroodinger couldn't find his and the Captain just simply didn't have any. Zorin wasn't asked because she hadn't been around and no one wanted to ask Doc… that was just a creepy image. They wouldn't be going anywhere until they had settled in, picked their rooms and rested from the short trip.

The Building was larger than she remembered it to be on the outside, but she was still smiling as they pulled up as if she had plenty of memories there. Making everyone around her curious, but they were too tired to question anything as they hauled out their vampire friends to wheel them to the house. The place had been equipped with one hundred percent sunproof shades and most of the interior was safe from sunlight.

"GOOD LORD RIP! You need to go on a diet!" Reseda wheezed, hefting her friends crate before the Captain had the chance to be manly and do all the work. He ran over to give her a hand as the box erupted in laughter and threw back many insults. Once everyone was finally inside, the Captain went to look for a crowbar while Schroodinger and the Major went to look around and choose their rooms. He heard a horrible wood ripping noise and found found the crowbar was unneeded when he returned to find Reseda sitting Triumphantly on Rips coffin, which she'd released from the crate by tearing the top off bare handedly apparently. The coffin thudded under her as Rip banged on the top of her bed and the Doc cleaned his multi-lensed glasses watching disinterestedly.

For the next two days, the group did a whole lot of absolutely nothing. Sleep, read, watch TV and eat was pretty much it. They had as long as they wanted to spend in the Old City, and were in no real hurry, though Reseda was often found looking towards the city with an odd kind of longing and weariness. Finally when the Major decided it was time to get off their butts and do something, by vote they decided on going to the beach first. So they needed to fetch themselves swimsuits. Now, if you've ever been to St. Augustine, then you know that most of the storefronts are closed down at night except for a few before the transition to the Cities wonderful nightlife begins. There are a few shops that are of course open, but it took them a short while to find one since the first two Reseda led them too were closed. They found one with the lights still on and all exited the jeep, which the Captain had traded the truck for once it's usefulness was used up. It looked to be a kind of surf shop from the view of the windows, surf boards, swimsuits, beach toys, sunscreen… you name it if it needed to be at the beach, it was there. Rip pouted when they read the shop hours on the door, seemed the shop would be closing officially in five minuets, but since they were there maybe they could convince the owners to wait a little bit for them. As they went in, there was a loud gasp from the direction of the Register and a handsome blond hair, blue eyed man fairly vaulted himself over the counter.

"LADY RESEDA! You came back!" the man spouted happily in mid air and tackle hugged his mortified target. Res didn't budge and the man hit her like he hit a wall, and attached himself to her as he slid down to his knees with his arms around her waist. Hans bit back a growl as the man rubbed his face against his Lieutenants stomach. Reseda sighed and let out a small laugh, patting him on the head.

"Conner, How many times am I going to have to tell you… Don't call me that."

Conner, the very good looking man stood and held her at arms lengths, glee clearly shown on his face. "But I haven't seen you in so long, and you've caused quite a ruckus you naughty little vixen you!" he said teasingly then paused as he noticed she wasn't alone. There was a highly awkward silence as everyone gawked at each other, then for some reason Conner grinned delightedly at the sight of Schroodinger and then all but skipped over happily. "You must introduce me to your friends! They're all so adorable~ Especially this one!" he said wrapping his arms around the cat boy in an impromptu bear hug.

Reseda shook her head as the tall handsome young man fawned over the fairly terrified cat boy, who was now having his ears stroked. "Don't worry about him… it seems he and his brother have taken over yet another one of St. Augustines shops… This is Conner Gale, as you can see by the fact he can see Schroodingers ears and tail, he's not human." She said with a slightly forced chuckle. "Um… That's Schroodinger you are molesting there, this is the Major, Captain Hans, Rip, Zorin, and Doc." She said by way of introduction, pointing to the owners of their respective names. She jumped slightly as an arm slung silently and carelessly around her shoulders. Rips eyes widened as the dark haired newcomer planted a kiss on Resedas furry ear, the Captain stood on pins in needles, wanting to just shred the man to pieces by instinct. The newcomer raised a brow at the captain as if in challenge before turning his striking violet eyes towards the one under his arm.

"Hm… I didn't think you'd still be in a military lifestyle… I was hoping you've have at least found a mate and settled down after all this time… Unless you're holding out for me?" he said nuzzling her ear. If Conner was handsome, this man was the definition of the word, he had a darkly handsome appeal to him, dead sexy, and he knew it. Reseda sighed and shrugged his arm off, used to such things from him.

"This is Sebastian… Conners older brother. Sebastian, this is everyone, I'm sure you saw the introductions." Reseda said sweetly. There was just something about him that kept her from doing exactly as he always suggested and hooking up with him. Besides the fact he was very much like his brother, in tastes of lovers, she'd known them all their lives. She didn't see that he was keeping his eyes on the Captains seething form as he nuzzled her ears lovingly. He enjoyed toying with people.

The dark brother smiled, "Indeed… and how might we be able to help you all this evening… Conner, leave the poor boy alone, he's too young for you…" he said sauntering his way through the small crowed of people to the door to close it and flip the sign over to closed. Rip said they were hoping to get bathing suits and Conner clapped his hands excitedly and the browsing began.


End file.
